


Learning Love

by sailorglimmer



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Catra working with friendship, Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Glimbow, Glimbow-centric, Glimmadora - Freeform, Glimmer and Bow dealing with feelings, Post-Canon, Romance, Scorfuma, She Ra - Freeform, Slow Burn, adorabow, best friend squad - Freeform, catradora, frienship, glitra, spop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorglimmer/pseuds/sailorglimmer
Summary: Mostly a Glimbow centric fic taking place one month and a half after the final. It doesn't have an exact plot; expect Catra and Glimmer friendship, Bow and Catra friendship, Glimmer dealing with her mom's death and singing to Frosta, Bow and Glimmer dealing with their feelings and Catra and Adora trying to be Best Girlfriends by learning about how relationship works. Also Scorfuma, Seamista and more Glimbow!Chapter SummaryGlimmer has been avoiding thinking about her mother since October began, but Bow knows her, and wants her to be able to express what she's feeling during this time. She just needs someone to lean on. Catra asks for her first alone time, which to Adora translates to time apart of her.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Glimbow - Relationship, Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra), catradora - Relationship
Comments: 64
Kudos: 214





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so forgive me any mistakes! Notes at the end.

1

Glimmer was casually looking at the magazines she had found in some part of her room. She almost never had to clean her room; if Bow didn’t do it, probably her mother would. Now Micah had also gained that peculiar trait. She knew she wasn’t the most organized person, so she decided that day it would be a good day to clean her room herself. The problem? She was very easily distracted by things she didn’t even remember having at all, like those magazines. They weren’t actually interesting but it was entertaining enough. 

“Glimmer?” Bow’s head pops on the entrance of her room. “What are you doing?”

She smiled, shrugging her shoulders, “Just watching some magazines I found. I actually think they are yours. They are about robots and technology.”

“Wait, my magazines? I left those here days before we met Adora. Remember when we did those paper arrows for your diary?” 

Glimmer took some seconds to remember, but when she did she nodded. “You are telling me these magazines have been here for three years and we never realized?”

“Doesn’t that tell you something about you cleaning habits, Glims?”

Glims. He used to call her that when they were little. When they met, she didn’t want to lead with ‘I’m princess Glimmer of Bright Moon’ so, with the little originality she had back then, she said her name was Glims. He stopped calling her by that nickname when she wanted to seem more mature and asked him to start calling her Glimmer instead, all because she wanted to prove herself to her mother. She had almost forgotten that nickname by now, but it brought back many memories of them when they were children.

“It does tell me you probably have left more things that are yours around here without even realizing. And it’s not fair you are using my childhood nickname when we will never use yours.” 

He smiled. “Don’t you think it is still a cute nickname? Catra has one for you. I want one, too.”

“Are you jealous that Catra calls me Sparkles?” she giggled. “I don’t even like that nickname, and she uses it to botter me.”

“It's just a really cute nickname,” he said, pouting “It's unfair that she gets to just not call you Glimmer. I’ve been your friend for much longer than her.”

“Fine, you can call me Glims, happy?” she said, leaving the magazines on her chair before walking to her best friend “But I will come up with a nickname too. Eventually.” 

“I’m fine with that,” he nodded “Makes me really happy too.”

Glimmer smiled. “So... what do you have there?”

They both looked at Bow’s hands, where he was carrying a pretty cute box. “Oh, right! I came to give you this. It...reminded me of you and...well I brought it for you”

That made the girl’s heart jump a little. There was something about someone telling her that they brought her something just because it reminded them of her that excited her. And this someone being Bow made her feel really happy. He could tell; her eyes started to sparkle every time she felt happy, and that made him feel especially good, because that’s what he wanted to begin with. 

“Really? Let me see!” she said with excitement, taking the box of his hands and giving it a look, still closed. It wasn’t so big, but it was pink and had glitter on top. Her smile grew wider. “Did you make this, Bow?” 

His cheeks adopted a soft pink-ish color. “I...yeah. I did. I couldn’t find any pink boxes at home.”

Glimmer opened the box, and her happy wide smile turned into a soft one. She looked at him. He was waiting patiently for her reaction.

“Bow, this is beautiful.” She said, taking the bracelet out of the box. It was golden, and one end had a half moon. The other end had an arrow. “I love it. Thank you”

“It’s nothing, I just...honestly I know you are acting like it’s all normal and nothing is wrong, but tomorrow is her birthday and I just wanted to give you something to make it a little better.”

Glimmer smile disappeared. She was trying really hard to not think about her mother’s birthday. She hadn't been checking the date since October had begun, just so her birthday could pass without her noticing, but apparently it hadn’t worked as well as she thought. She didn’t know her birthday was the next day, and now she felt awful because Bow actually remembers and she doesn’t. It also suddenly felt stupid to try to spend a month without actually knowing what date was, especially considering she was still queen and had to attend meeting eventually.

“I...I didn’t know it was tomorrow.” she said in a whisper “I guess that’s the reason dad wanted to go to Mystacor until tomorrow.” 

“Then why aren’t you in Mystacor with him?” 

“I... just felt like staying at home, I guess. I still know her birthday is this month, I just didn’t know what day was... tomorrow.”

Bow extended his arms to the girl in front of him, knowing exactly that there wasn’t much he could say to her that she hadn’t heard before. Glimmer just hugged him; she actually needed that. And, coming from Bow, the hug made her feel a little bit better. Bow embraced her body tight, getting her as close as he could to him. She surrounded his torso with her arms, hiding her face in his chest and closing her eyes. The both stayed in silence, just comforting each other because words would only be superfluous. Even if he didn’t say it aloud, Bow also mourned Angella’s dead deeply. He had been around since he was just a little child running around trying to use bows and arrows with Glimmer, and Angella had always been kind and loving with him. She treated him as family, and her support had meant the world to Bow. Her death had left a hole in his heart, and just like Glimmer, he didn’t know the words to explain how her sudden death had hurted him.

Bow rested carefully his head over Glimmer’s hair, slowly rubbing her back when she felt her body shake under his arms. He knew she was trying hard not to cry. He knew her long enough to know how she acted in certain situations. She almost never cried like that, but he couldn’t blame her.

“Hey, it’s just me, you can cry, Glimmer.” he whispered “I will stay here until you feel better.”

He couldn’t deny how seeing her like that broke his heart every time.

“My head just keeps going back to that moment, you know? The exact moment when I didn’t know, and thought she was going to ground me and…” she said with a broken voice, but couldn’t continue before bursting into tears. “This is so much worse! This is the worst punishment she has ever given me!” 

“She saved us. She gave you...all of us another opportunity to live. She died a hero.” Bow said in a soft voice, but it was obvious to Glimmer he was also crying. His broken voice and shaking hands were a giveaway.

“But I don’t want her as a hero!” her body shaked, with a mixture of anger and sadness in her tone. “I want her as my mom...I want her here, with me.”

Bow took some distance; just enough so he could be face to face with her while trying to wipe the tears on her face with his fingertips. “Angella would be so proud of you, Glimmer. She trusted you with the kingdom and the rebellion, and she knew you are strong enough to get through everything. We will always miss her. You will always miss her, but we can’t change what happened. We can only make sure it won’t happen again.”

Glimmer just looked at him, tears still rolling down her face. She felt so vulnerable crying like that, but it felt kind of comfortable because it was him. “I just miss her so much.”

“We all do. Wherever she is, I think it is safe to believe she misses being able to ground you. You have done some things she would’ve been angry about.”

Glimmer’s sudden laugh made the archer feel a weight he didn’t even know he had, drop. “She would totally had grounded me for many things by now”

“She probably would have loved your new look.”

“You think?” she whispered “Yeah...she would have loved it. She always hated my other outfit.”

Bow smiled sadly, caressing her cheeks. She closed her eyes, tilting her head to rest it in her friend’s hand in an affectionate way. “If you want to, tomorrow we can do something. The Best Friend Squad could spend the night, we could make a picnic under the stars and then watch some movies? We could invite the other princesses if you want to.”

Glimmer nodded. “I would love that.”

“Then it's done.” he said, just standing there. He didn’t want her to move her face from his embrace but he didn’t want it to become awkward either. “See you tomorrow, then?”

Glimmer opened her eyes, looking at Bow before moving away from him “Oh, sure…”

“Do you want me to stay a little longer?”

Her cheeks turned red, but with an inclination of head, she let him know she did want him to stay. After all, he would be there early in the morning, so why shouldn’t he just stay? She also really wanted company. His company. 

Bow understood, so he just smiled and walked towards some clothes she had left on the floor, picking and folding them so he could put them where Glimmer’s clothes were folded. She, on the other hand, just walked to him, took his hand and teletransported both of them to her bed. She had taken off the stairs again just so they couldn’t reach her in the morning to do queen things so early. The both laid in the bed, and suddenly the room door opened wide.

“Guys? Catra is gone!” Adora’s tone of voice alarmed both of her friends, and instantly Glimmer appeared with Bow in front of her.

“What do you mean ‘gone’?” asked Glimmer, which didn’t look like she was recently crying at all.

“She...she told me she didn’t want me to go with her!” she cried in a panicked voice

“Adora, did she just go to the bathroom by any chance? Or maybe with someone else?” this time, Bow asked. To him, this sounded like the first time Catra did something without Adora after defeating Horde Prime. They had been inseparable for a whole week, and one morning Catra just wasn’t in the bed with Adora; that made her panic but after a couple of minutes of Adora thinking Catra wouldn’t come back, she appeared with Glimmer. They had just been eating breakfast and making fun of Adora. To them it had been hilarious, but not for the warrior princess.

“Well, she clearly isn’t with me this time.” said Glimmer

“She is with someone else, but that's the problem. She asked me to stay. She had never asked me to stay while she went out. Of the two, I’m the one who asks her to stay, and it's just when I’m going to come back right away.” Adora made a face “What if we are drifting apart again?”

Glimmer put her hands on Adora’s shoulders, smiling softly “Adora, I’m sure that’s not the reason. Maybe she just needs time alone. Everyone does! Being in a relationship must be draining.See it as...like she needs to recharge.”

Adora looked at her friends, confused “You and Bow never take time alone to ‘recharge’.” she did quote marks with her hands.

They both felt their faces turn red. “Um...Adora…”

Bow tried to make it less awkward “We are not in a relationship, we are best friends, and that’s totally different. Also, we do take time from each other at night.” he said, smiling before half hugging both of them “How about we just wait for Catra to come back and Glimmer, or me, could ask her what's going on? We can bake while we wait! Activity for the old Best Friend Squad!”

Glimmer thanked that. Adora was still confused, but nodded in agreement anyways. “I guess we could try to bake something to pass the time…”

Bow and Glimmer looked at each other. It would definitely help all of them spend some time just thinking about not messing up any baked goods. Glimmer teleported all of them to the kitchen, hoping that by the time Catra was home, they would feel a lot better.


	2. Amends and Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra has been avoiding something she should have done long ago; actually apologizing to her old friends. She also takes the opportunity to spend some time without Adora, but it's not as easy as she thinks. The old Best Friend Squad is feeling really down, their plan? Bake cookies and put all their feelings inside of them.  
> Or  
> Catra tries to make amends with the Super Pal Trio while Adora, Bow and Glimmer spend their time cooking to distract themselves from their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so forgive me for any mistakes!

2

It had been one month since Catra started having visitations of the flower princess, as she called her. Perfuma had decided to visit Catra twice a week just to talk, take some yoga and `work with her abandonment issues`, as she herself said. At first, Catra hated it, but now it felt like a safe space to talk about things she felt like she couldn't talk with anyone. Not even Adora. Perfuma always listened to her without interrupting her, and she always had something to say that made Catra feel...valid. But just the day before she had said something that made Catra stay up all night. 

“To start to forgive yourself you need to allow yourself to feel. You must understand you made many mistakes but you are changing. Acknowledging your mistakes outloud and taking action to repair what you did might help you a lot…” she had said. Catra couldn’t stop thinking about those words. She had said sorry to people, and she had received forgiveness, or so she thought.

Could they actually have forgiven her? Or did they just wanted to get rid of her? The faces of Scorpia and Entrapta rounded her mind for hours...she had treated them so horrible; she needed to know if they truly could forgive her. She knew she couldn’t ask Adora for help, not because she wouldn’t help, but because she would assure her everything was alright even if it wasn’t. Or maybe she just knew she had to make amends herself. So she was decided the next day; she had to talk to her old friends.

“Adora?” she finally built the courage to interrupt Adora’s session of small kisses.

“Yes?”

“I...love this, you know, but I need to go somewhere today.”

Adora smiled, leaving another soft kiss on Catra’s cheek “Where are we going?”

Catra made a face “Umm, I meant me. Just me.”

Adora stopped the kisses immediately “You? You mean, you alone? You are going somewhere by yourself?”  
“Yes, dummy” Catra took Adora’s face carefully with both of her hands “I need to do something alone”

“But..why can’t I go with you? Where are you going? What if you need help?”

“Adora, I’ll be fine. Do I have to remind you how many times I beat you guys in fights?” Melog, who was sleeping at the end of the bed, got up to go where Adora was.

“You...you didn’t.” a funny smirk appeared in Adora’s face while she caressed Melog “That’s like, the whole reason you are now here. We totally beat you up”

“You are hallucinating” Catra sat down on their bed, letting go of Adora’s face “I won’t be so long, I just have to go somewhere.”

Adora nodded, but Catra didn’t wait for approval, she just got up looking for other clothes to wear. She did give her and Melog a goodbye smile before leaving the room, actually forgetting to kiss her girlfriend instead, which made Adora paranoid. The blonde girl immediately got up to look for her friends.

Catra felt weird just...being transported to Plumeria. Glimmer had ordered that Catra should be transported to anywhere she liked as long as she lived there, which also included Adora, but without her it felt odd. Still, if she actually wanted to feel better about her apologies, she needed to do it right. When she finally arrived at Plumeria, she was a little lost. She didn’t even remember if she actually had been there before, so she just distractedly walked around with a basket looking for the flower princess or maybe she would be lucky enough to just directly find Scorpia. She was founded by Perfuma first.

“Catra?” Perfuma’s voice was already common on Catra’s mind, so she immediately turned around when she heard her “Catra! Wow, I never expected you here!”

“Yeah...me neither.” she mumbled, then remembering she was trying to be better than that. She smiled shyly “I mean...I was actually looking for you. It's...really pretty here?”

Perfuma smiled “Thank you. Tell me, how can I help you? Do you need to talk? Maybe some flowers for the She ra? I would gladly…”

“I’m looking for Scorpia.” Catra cut her off, if one thing she had learned from Perfuma was that she could talk all day about She ra, as every princess apparently. “You and her...are very close lately.”

Catra could see the color in Perfuma’s cheek clearly, which made her raise an eyebrow. Did Perfuma now has a crush on Scorpia? Was that something mutual? She shaked her head, trying to ignore her own thoughts.

“Oh, you are in luck! She’s with the others looking at some trees. Follow me.” Catra followed her, but stayed silent “We have made so much progress in Scorpia’s kingdom. We are finishing with the walls for the castle, but I wanted her to choose some trees for decoration after. I want the place to look like a home to her.”

Catra stayed silent, but in a way, Perfuma’s words made Catra weirdly happy. 

“Kitty!” she didn’t have to guess Scorpia had already seen her, she felt her arms surround her in a hug that made her groan. She didn’t ask her to stop, though. “I haven’t seen you in a while!”

“That’s why I’m here, big gal” Catra said, coming to her old self “Put me down” she then coughed “Please? I would...feel more comfortable?”

“Don’t ask, say” Perfuma rapidly said.

“Right, umm, Scorpia, put me down please, I would feel more comfortable talking that way.”

The look on Scorpia’s face was priceless. “Sure, sure! Wow.”

Catra felt a little embarrassed, but quickly tried to forget that.

“I was wondering...I want to do something with you and Entrapta. If you want. I would like it.” she said in a quick tone, looking directly to the floor before looking up at her. It still felt surreal having to ask people for what they wanted.

“Oh! You want us to go out? Like...friends?” Scorpia was really excited, and the tone of her voice gave it away “Yeah! I would love to. Let me tell Entrapta! She gave me a communicator just in case I needed something.”

Scorpia went in looking for the communicator, while Perfuma looked at Catra with sparkly, proud eyes. That made Catra’s cheek gain color again. 

“You can do it, Catra! I’m really proud of you for deciding to make amends with Scorpia and Entrapta. They really care about you.”

Catra couldn't really describe the warm feeling she got from those words. It made her feel really good, even better than when...Shadow Weaver said it. She had yet to talk about that moment with Perfuma, but it was a moment that she kept reliving in her mind all the time; she couldn't understand why at the end of everything, she would say that. To her, especially.

“Umm, yeah, thanks.” she mumbled, but it was enough for Perfuma. Scorpia came back with a communicator in hands where she could clearly hear Entrapta “It’s that her? Did you ask?”

“Hey Catra! I’m on my way to Plumeria. I’m taking some food for myself in case you don't have some. Scorpia said she knew a place we can go, so see you there!” she said, not letting neither of them talk before she hung up. 

“Well, let’s go there then.” Said Catra, saying goodbye with one of her hands to Perfuma.

“Have fun!” 

Catra noded, while Scorpia gave Perfuma a meaningful look and a smile. She decided to just hold on the basket in her hands while walking beside Scorpia. 

“So, I haven’t seen you around with the princesses,” said Scorpia “I heard you and Adora...well, everyone is saying you two are together.”

“Oh...yeah, we are.” she said, not helping to smile.

Scorpia looked at her; that was the kind of happiness that Catra almost never had. It was the same one she had in the Crimson Waste, when she didn’t have to think about proving herself, or think about the things she had done or the people that left her. She was happy, and that made Scorpia so much happy. Catra could see the tears built in Scorpias face, and for a moment felt really bad.

“Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t…”

“No, it’s okay, wildcat. I’m just so happy you finally are happy. You deserve a happy life, and if being with Adora does it, I’m happy too.” Scorpia half hugged her “I always knew you had good in you.”

“Thank you,” Catra smiled, with sincerity. She really cared about Scorpia, and deep down it made her feel better knowing she approved of Adora. Although, she wasn’t surprised, as every princess loved Adora in Catra’s eyes “I guess I could go ahead and say I’m sorry again.”

“I already forgave you, Catra”

“No, I really want to apologize, Scorpia. You...you were my first friend after Adora left; you cuddled me, listened to me, always were by my side and...you stayed even when I was horrible to you. I treated you badly, I dismissed your opinion, manipulated and shutted you out. It wasn’t until you were gone that I realized I was wrong. I was really wrong, and was destroying everything I cared about. I know many times I...made you feel worthless, or that I didn't appreciate you, and I’m sorry. I’m working on getting better, but if there’s anything that I can do to, you know, make amends I will do it.” Catra said, trying to remember everything she had been practicing in her head the night before. It wasn’t the perfect apology, she hadn’t much experience with those, but at least it was honest. Scorpia smiled widely, with tears still in her eyes. She did what she always did, hug Catra tightly. 

“I think this will do it. I know you are trying, and to me, that’s more than enough.”

“Really? Do you really forgive me?”

Scorpia smiled “I told you in the letter...I’ll always be your friend, but I would wait until you wanted to be my friend too. I won’t punish you for your past. We won’t be friends like before, but that’s good, right?”

Catra gave her a shy smile, “Yeah, you don’t deserve that. And we do have an unbreakable bond after all.”

Scorpia smiled, that last part reminding her of the first months together where she only wanted Catra to admit they were Best Friends, that they had an unbreakable bond. 

“That we do, and I trust you are now changing. Everyone is telling me you are, and you being sorry is awesome. I will always be here for you, wildcat. Even if we grow apart.”

Catra noded, and when Scorpia stopped hugging her she talked again. 

“Perfuma has been talking about me, huh?” Catra said with a funny smirk, seeing her friend blush. “You two, huh? That’s what everyone is telling me about.”

“Perfuma...oh boy, she’s great.” said Scorpia, fondly.

They had been speeding almost everyday together. Perfuma wasn’t only a really good friend, but she also was an awesome coordinator and had a good sense for decoration. She had been helping Scorpia in everything she needed for her kingdom, and had also invited her to stay in Plumeria until everything was ready for her to go home. She also helped Scorpia deliver the news to everyone who served the Horde, and explained to them the truth with the company of the one and only Hordak. Even though every princess had helped Scorpia, she had to admit Perfuma had made the most, and she was really grateful for it.

She also had a big, big crush on her. Bigger than her crush for Catra, if she might say herself.

“Hey!” Entrapta finally appeared, just in the place Scorpia was leading Catra. Neither of them knew how she had arrived before they could, but they didn’t ask. 

“Entrapta, hey” Catra said, suddenly feeling more confident around them “Would you look at that? The old Super Pal Trio together again.”

Entrapta’s eyes lighted up just as Scorpia’s. “Am I witnessing another act of redemption?”

Catra giggled. “Redemption?”

“You have been going through redemption since we rescued you from Horde Prime’s ship. It started with your relationship with Glimmer, later you saved her in attempts to also save Adora. You then was saved, and apologized to Adora and to me before joining the so-called ‘Best Friend Squad’ where you started doing good deeds like helping them to find your now personal cat..”

“I think I understand, Entrapta.” Catra interrupted her “And yes, I guess you are witnessing another act towards my redemption. I wanted to...apologize to you. Really apologize.”

“To...me? You already did.” Entrapta was genuinely confused.

“I…I know the things I did to you were wrong, and I’m working on being better. I should have never taken advantage of you, and I’m...I’m really sorry. I know it's not much but...” Catra cleared her throat, before showing Entrapta the basket. “I don’t know how to cook, so I just took regular food from Bright Moon and cut it in small pieces. Umm...”

“For me?” Entrapta went to Catra with the help of her own hair, taking the basket to see inside it. There were mostly cookies, bread and fruits but the effort was notorious. Not only Entrapta was smiling with excitement, but Scorpia too. “Thank you, Catra! They are not perfect, but...I love imperfections. They are beautiful.”

“This deserves another hug, doesn’t it? A Super Pal Trio hug!”

Catra smiled, and Scorpia hugged the two of them. After all those hugs, she finally gave in and hugged them back, hearing Entrapta make a sound of excitement that made her laugh. Perfuma was right after all.

When it was time to go back, Catra thought she would find herself with the best environment from her friends but back in Bright Moon, things weren’t going that well.

“How could you mix salt and sugar!?” Glimmer groaned with frustration. Adora just looked at her.

“I accidentally put salt, so I just added sugar to balance!”

“This tastes horrible and looks horrible” Bow interrupted, with watery eyes after tasting his cookie “This doesn’t even look like me!”

“I’m sorry, but I’m not an artist with sparkles!” Glimmer said back.

“Which is really ironic” Bow answered back, making Adora laugh a little.

“Why are you even laughing? Mine is also horrible!” said Glimmer to Adora.

“I’m not an artist with sparkles!” Adora repeated.

Catra entered the room, with a wide smile on her face. She was shaking her tail just like when she was with Adora, which made the blonde girl raise an eyebrow with confusion. When she saw the three big cookies that were supposed to look like each of them, she didn’t even bother to make fun of them. She just sat beside them, and soon, Melog was beside her too.

“What are you doing?” she asked casually.

The three of them just looked at her. 

“What?”

“Why are you so happy?” asked Glimmer.

“Can’t I just be happy now, Sparkles?” Catra said, and seeing her smile made the three friends make faces. “What’s wrong with you, anyways? You are the ones that are always happy.”

Glimmer looked at the cookies, then gave a look at Catra “Well, I can’t be happy when my mom won’t be here for her birthday, right? Guess not everyone gets to be happy today.” she mumbled, before leaving her cookie on the table and disappearing in front of her friends.

Oh? Oh. Thought Catra. Her smile faded, and she looked at Adora who just sighed.

“I’ll be in my room.” she whispered before going away.

Bow then looked at Catra “Don’t take it so...personal. They just need a little time.” he said, smiling at her “It’s good you had a good day, Catra.”

“Yeah...guess it was the perfect day for me to decide to be happy.”


	3. Amends and Feelings p.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angella`s birthday brings a lot of feelings over the best friend squad, and Bow tries to make his friends talk about their feelings. Catra believed everything was turning okay but when she met up with a heavy environment she started to doubt herself. A talk with Bow her to a confrontation with Glimmer, while Adora feels like there’s something wrong with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so forget me any mistakes!

3

Bow actually ate his cookie. He wasn’t sure if it was because he now felt bad for saying Glimmer’s decoration was horrible or because he felt bad that Adora had mixed salt and sugar because she was too focused on worrying about Catra. Or maybe he just was worried because his three friends were now not talking at the moment. He didn’t understand how baking cookies turned in everyone hiding in their rooms leaving him alone in the royal kitchen. 

He knew their friendship was in a moment. Glimmer, even if she had forgiven Catra, could never forget that she was the one to open the portal that killed her mother. Catra wouldn’t forget that also, of course. And Adora sadly still had a hero complex, and being the last person to see Angella still was a little hard on her. He wouldn’t deny that he also felt bad about Angella’s death, but he knew it wasn’t the same as the three of them. He let out a sigh, seeing Melog come again to the kitchen, curling by his side. He half smiled, turning around to see Catra standing there. Almost every time Melog was around, Catra was too. It had been odd when Melog spent a little while with them when Catra wasn’t there at all.

“Arrow boy.” she said, as a greeting that Bow had already got used to.

“Hey, want a cookie?” Bow asked, opening a chair to invite her to sit with him. 

“That looks disgusting.” she said, sitting by him, but taking the cookie with Adora’s face “Actually, this doesn’t look that bad.”

“Thanks, I made it” he said in a funny tone “It would’ve been more fun with you here.”

Catra looked at him, smiling softly. She liked the feeling of being included. Bow always made sure she was, even in things the Best Friend Squad used to do without her. Bow understood the feeling of being left out, and when Adora became part of the rebellion he made sure she felt included, and he obviously did it too when Catra eventually became the fourth member of the squad. 

“I was with Scorpia and Entrapta...I’m...making real amends.” she said in a low voice, as if she was a little ashamed of saying that outloud. “I didn’t think today was a bad day for me to...be here.”

“Hey! Don’t say that. I think Adora is not upset with you, she just needs to remember that she doesn’t always have to be the hero. On the other hand...Glimmer might need some time.”

Catra surrounded herself with her tail, “Just say it, she will always hate me. I don’t blame her.” she mumbled.

Bow raised both eyebrows “No. You don’t pity yourself, you made a bad decision and you are always trying to make up for it.”

“Would you forgive me if I killed your parents?” she was getting angry, and Melog showed that, but she wouldn’t hurt Bow. He wasn’t afraid of her anymore, anyways.

“You didn’t kill Angella, Catra. You opened a portal, and she sacrificed herself to save us all. What you did led to what happened to her, but it wasn’t your intention.”

“If I wasn’t such an idiot Adora wouldn’t feel like a failure and Glimmer would have her mother here, don’t you understand!? I know what I did, and it doesn’t matter how many times I say I’m sorry, I’m never going to undo my mistakes!” Catra cried, surprising herself because again she was screaming at friends. Again, she wasn’t controlling her rage, her emotions. “No one is going to actually forgive me because I don’t deserve it.”

“Get out.” Glimmer's voice startled both Bow and Catra, while Melog just hid behind the other feline.

Catra looked directly at her; Glimmer’s eyes were teary and red from crying, but she couldn’t read her expression. Bow walked towards her, but she just shook her head when seeing Catra was about to get out of there.

“Not you. Bow.” she said, surprising, again, both of them. 

“Glimmer…”

“Please” was the only thing she said, and he just decided that it was better if he went out than if he tried to convince her otherwise. Catra could take care of herself, and if she couldn't, he was close enough to come back.

Catra didn’t know exactly what to do, so she just stood there looking at Glimmer. She knew she could defend herself against Glimmer; she had done it before, and with a couple of hurtful words she would be going crazy, but Catra didn't want to be that person anymore. One thing was believe she didn’t deserve forgiveness, and another completely different was doing wrong things just because someone didn’t forgive her completely. After all, Glimmer had all the reasons in the world to be angry at Catra. That’s why Glimmer’s words took her by surprise. 

“I will never forget the moment Adora told me my mom stayed behind. I still can’t pass by her room without crying, and it took me months to stop crying when it was time to sleep, or when I did something dangerous and she wasn’t there to make a fuss about it. I hated seeing you, there, alive. I hated knowing you were just fine, that everyone in the Horde was fine while my mom was dead. And it definitely hated being stuck with you...there. I will never forget anything that happened during war, but if there’s something I have learned during these years fighting you is that friendship and love are powerful; they change people. I won’t forget what happened, but I forgive you. Not because everyone else did, or because it doesn't hurt anymore, but because I need it. And you need it too.” tears filled Glimmer’s eyes as she spoke, while Catra just hugged herself in silence “Not everyone is going to forgive you, Catra, but that doesn’t mean you don’t deserve it.”

Catra looked to the floor. Glimmer sighted, using her own hands to clean the tears falling down her cheeks before going to Catra. “I’m really sorry.”

“This is going to be messy and hard, I told you on the ship. We will need time to really become friends, but I’m glad we are. It just...still hurts sometimes.” Glimmer said softly, taking Catras hands “I didn’t mean to...make you feel like you didn’t deserve to be forgiven.”

“It will be worth it, I promise.” Catra said, making Glimmer smile. “I want to change. I really do.”

“Catra promised that us being friends will be worth it...I think you are hangin with princesses a little too much, Horde scum.”

“I am.” Catra let out a soft laugh “Thank you, Sparkles.”

“That’s what friends do...and also, I think it would make Adora feel better if we...you know, get along”

“I was so scared, but this is actually so cute!” Bow's voice made the two girls laugh, and Melog stopped hiding and happily went to Glimmer. The princess didn’t take long to pet them.

“Didn’t I tell you to get out?” Glimmer asked while petting Melog, who now was getting used to her. 

“But I didn’t, Glims” He said, walking to them and pinching one of Glimmer’s cheeks before hugging the two of them. “I think we should check on Adora”

Catra looked at the both of them, raising an eyebrow. Since when everyone was crushing? She asked herself, but decided that it was better no to say anything. Apparently she had been blind enough during these past weeks to realize that Adora was right about them being in love with each other.

“I’ll go.” said Catra “I mean, you can follow after me if you want…”

Glimmer nodded. “Sure, let’s not waste time”

“Wait, n…”

Glimmer didn’t let her finish before she teleported everyone in front of Adora’s room. Catra still didn't get used to teletransportation, but Glimmer didn’t care at all. Catra took some seconds to recompose herself, and when she did she just smiled, as if nothing had happened.

“Okay, Catra goes in first just so, you know, we don’t overwhelm her with all of us.” said Glimmer, and Catra noded “Great, so...go on”

Catra knocked on the door, waiting for an answer from her girlfriend. “Adora?” 

“Whaat?” she cried

“Can I come in?”

“Yeah, I guess”

Catra opened the door, walking inside to see Adora sitting by the window. She didn’t even turned to see Catra, so she just sat down beside her “Hey, Adora”

She gave her a faint smile “Hey Catra” she imitated her tone, still looking through the window.

“What’s wrong?” Catra saw the opportunity and took it; she sat right in her legs, taking her face carefully with both of her hands, looking for her eyes “Are you sick?”

“Catra” she said as if Catra was doing something wrong “I’m not sick, no”

“I just...you know, I should have been the one who…” Adora let a sigh out, deciding to change her words “Angella would be alive if I had just stopped her. I am She ra, it was my job.” 

“Of course not. If I hadn’t opened the portal nobody would’ve had to sacrifice themselves. It’s not your fault, Adora. You would’ve...died.”

“Maybe that was my destiny, not hers. Glimmer would be happy, at least.”

Catra raised an eyebrow, “Don’t be stupid, she wouln’t be happy with you gone, Adora.” Catra got closer to her girlfriend’s face “You need to stop thinking about you dying, because we all love you. I love you, Adora, and we wouldn’t be happy if you...died. It's not your job to sacrifice yourself. Didn’t you learn anything from defeating Horde Prime?”

Adora gave her a hint of a smile “Say it again.”

“Stupid? That’s not your job to sacrifice yourself?”

“That you love me”

Catra rolled her eyes “You are such a dork.” she couldn't help but smile “I love you.”

“I am a dork,” she said, finally smiling. “I love you, too.”

Catra and Adora smiled at each other. It still felt new to them being able to finally tell that to each other, even when it had been more than a month since the first time. Catra still had Adora’s face carefully between her hands, and was close enough, so she didn’t waste time. She cut the distance between them, pressing her lips against Adora’s. She could feel her smile before she kissed her back, leading her hands to Catra’s waist. Adora just loved kissing Catra more than anything, because she knew in that moment that Catra trusted her enough to be vulnerable with her; to let her touch her, kiss her, be so close. They had been like that before, minus the kisses, but after all that time now it felt like a new experience that she could relieve again and again, and as many times as she wanted to. It made her forget the world, and at the same time, made her feel on the top of it.

On the other side of the door, Glimmer kept petting Melog while Bow just observed them. The silence felt nice between them, like always, so they just weren’t talking. Still, Bow just kept thinking about actually talking because he really didn’t want to just...not talk with Glimmer.

“Hey, back there, I think it’s really great that you forgave Catra. Really forgave her.”

Glimmer kept doing her thing “She’s Adora’s girlfriend, and she lives here. I think we need to try to get along...and I think my mom would actually like her. If she, you know, weren’t the one who opened that portal. But...I also kind of just like Catra.”

“It’s okay to take time, the important thing is that both of you are trying.” Bow half smiled “Also...well, I’m proud of you for expressing what you really feel, Glims.”

Glimmer gave him a look,thinking for a moment how she was actually expressing more her feelings now “I guess spending too much time with you has its advantages.”

“Maybe you should spend more time with me, then.” he looked directly at her.

“Maybe I should.” she said, smiling at him. He smiled back, and they both stayed like that for a couple of seconds before Glimmer cleared her throat “I think we can go in now.”

“Yeah, me too” Bow nodded before knocking on the door “We are going in!”

Glimmer giggled, following the boy into her friend’s room. They both had now red-blush cheeks, which only made Bow and Glimmer look at each other with a playful smile.

“We weren’t doing anything, weirdos.” said Catra because of their shared looks, still sitting on Adora’s lap. 

“We, we didn’t say anything,” Glimmer said, still smiling “You know, I used to be the one on Adora’s legs all the time.”

“No, you weren’t” said Catra, giving Glimmer a dirty look before hugging herself to Adora.

“But I was. You said it yourself, me and Adora are made for each other”

“I didn’t say that, shut up” 

Adora smiled, resting her head on Catra’s hair “I though the two of you were…”

“You just have to let them be.” said Bow, while Glimmer stuck out her tongue in Catra’s direction, the latest rolling her eyes.

“Also, Adora, you need to clean your room.” said Glimmer “And tomorrow we are having a movie night with the princesses, you two have to join. It's mandatory because I say so.”

Adora looked at Catra, who just nodded in response. They took that as a confirmation before Catra decided to tell them about her day with Scorpia and Entrapta, which also made Adora feel silly. She didn't have to panic because Catra needed time without her; yes, they were together now, but it didn’t mean that they had to be together all the time. She had spent the day with Glimmer and Bow, like old times, and should’ve been enjoying it...not worrying because Catra wasn’t with her, because at the end of the day, Catra would be just beside her.

After Glimmer and Bow were gone, Catra curled beside her in bed. At their feets, Melog rested peacefully. Adora smiled.

“Catra...I’m sorry for thinking that you wanting time without me meant you didn’t want to be with me anymore.” she said, hugging her girlfriend “I still have a lot to learn.”

“We both do, silly” Catra purred, closing her eyes “I still missed you with me. Next time you should come. I think you and Scorpia will really get along just fine.”

“I would love to”

“Great, now, can we sleep? I need a lot of energy if I want to spend the day with princesses tomorrow” she said in a funny tone.

Adora giggled “Sure, goodnight” she whispered “I love you”

“I love you more,” Catra said, leaving a kiss on her chin. “More, and more, and more”

“No, I love you more” Adora laughed while Catra kept kissing her “Stop, go to sleep”

“Fiine, goodnight, Adora.”

“Sleep well, Catra”

They both giggled. Adora then just used her fingers to caress Catra’s hair until she was sound asleep, and then she followed, hugging her close to her, happy as she would ever be because she could finally spend her days with her, and nights holding her.


	4. Angella's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angella’s birthday starts with a breakfast made by Bow that leads to a normal morning with the Best Friend Squad, or does it? An unexpected and early visitor arrives at Bright Moon for the princess’ sleepover and Catra has battling feelings with herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language, so forgive me any mistakes! Enjoy.

4

Glimmer’s eyes opened suddenly. She took a second to get used to the darkness in her room, but then she quickly looked beside her. Bow was sound asleep, hugging tightly a stuffed butterfly she had since forever that he had been using to sleep since they defeated Prime. She sat in the bed carefully, looking around before leaving a trail of glitter in her side of the bed. She then was in the corridors, and for a moment she forgot why she had done that. 

Mom’s room she remembered. When they got back after defeating Prime, her dad and her had talked about Angella’s room. Glimmer told Micah he could sleep there if he wanted to and for a moment he liked the idea. It wasn’t until he asked Glimmer if she had been to her room that he changed his mind. Glimmer hadn’t been there since before she died, and even though she used to at least pass by her room, after being kidnaped on that ship she didn’t even use the corridors. They felt too small and...scary in some way she couldn't understand or explain.

She took air, giving a couple of steps towards Angella’s room. She couldn’t understand why it was so hard to just go inside her mother’s room. But, at the same time, how could she just...go inside? How dare she even think of going inside to tidy up the space, the things she left. How could she just see all her things and decide which she no longer needed and which one she would keep. She just couldn’t understand why it was so difficult.

“Come on, you can do it. It's just...a room. It's just a corridor.” she mumbled to herself. 

She could feel her breath become heavy and her heart start to beat fast. She could hear it clearly. She was shaking with every step, which made her feel kind of angry because she didn't want to be afraid of corridors and rooms. She was a queen, and she had never been afraid of things like that before, so why would she now? Why was she so scared of doing something that she had done many times before? 

She could see the door of Angella's room from where she was standing. She could also now hear her own breathing, which bothered her even more. She was determined to walk directly to the door, but a sudden noise made her alert. She looked around, and without much thinking, disappeared back to her room.

“Hello?” the voice got lost in the darkness when Glimmer teleported out of there, and she actually didn't even get to hear it.

Back in her room, she was again in her bed, and nearly screamed when she founded a completely sleepy Bow looking directly at her even though it was dark in the room.

“Bow! You scared me.” she scream-whispered. 

“Where were you? It's like three...”

“I was in the bathroom.” she cut him, laying again in her bed. “Go back to sleep”

“Glimmer.”

“Bow.” 

“You never go to the bathroom at night.” he said. He got close, getting on top of her carefully. He left both of his hands on each side of her head, trying to get a good look on her face.

They used to do that to each other all the time when they had sleepovers, just so they didn't have to turn the lights on but still could see each other. It didn't feel weird at all, but after all that time and after the confession, that suddenly felt more intimate. It made Bow nervous after actually thinking about it, and it sure made Glimmer nervous having him so close. Still, they tried to act normal.

“Well, today I had to. ” she said, biting her lip before pushing him softly. “Go to sleep, I'm tired, I want to sleep some more. ”

“But you were the one who woke me up” he whispered, resting his weight on her and hiding his face on the space between her shoulder and her face, closing his eyes.

Glimmer groaned “Bow!” 

“shh, go to sleep.” he said softly, smiling. She knew he was because she could literally feel his smile in her skin.

Glimmer eventually gave up, closing her eyes too. She was actually grateful for that little moment, again, because now she didn't feel useless after not being able to go into her mother's room again. Also, she didn't feel bad at all at that moment, which made her feel a lot better. Still, having him that close was making her do the thing; the silly butterflies wandered in her stomach and the blushy cheeks that were now becoming normal and made her face feel hot. But she could sleep the same with him that close; his breathing was the perfect lullaby for her. They used to sleep together all the time when they were little, which made the both of them get used to having each other to sleep well. They just had to close their eyes, and immediately they were both fast asleep.

When the sun hit their eyes, Bow was the first awake. He sat down; they had moved along the night, so he wasn’t holding Glimmer anymore. 

“Glims, it’s time to wake up” 

She groaned soundly. His sleepy voice didn’t help at all to try to just stay asleep. To her luck, it only made her want to get up just to hear him talk some more. The thought of it made her groan again.

“Leave me alone. I’m tired” she said “It’s too early!”

“Catra will definitely eat your breakfast” he said, laying beside her again “You won’t have time to make your hair pretty.”

“My hair is already pretty” she said, opening her eyes to see him, pouting. 

“It is. Come on, let’s get up” he said, smiling while she sighed in defeat.

On the other side of the castle, Adora was still getting used to sleeping with Catra by her side. She was already awake when the sun was completely out, but she was just there, admiring Catra who was profoundly asleep. Adora was still, because she knew that her girlfriend would wake up if she tried to get out of bed. She was hugged to her, with her tail wrapped on Adora’s waist carefully. The blonde one couldn’t help but smile, especially considering how she was purring softly. But if she thought about it more, she was really hungry and didn’t want to stay still when they had so much to do, so she carefully tried to move Catra without waking her up. As always, she failed.

“Hey Adora” she whispered in a sleepy tone, hugging her “Where are you going?”

“I’m hungry” said Adora, giggling when Catra hugged her tighter. “Let’s go get breakfast” 

“I don’t want to. Stay.”

“Why?” Adora smirked, rolling on the bed with Catra and getting on top of her. She heard her groan.

“Not because I like you.” she said, trying to hide a sudden smile. “Why are you like this?”

“Because,” Adora left a soft kiss on one of Catra’s cheek “I love you, Catra”

“I love you too” Catra smiled, opening her eyes to look at her dork girlfriend, who had a funny grin on her face.

“Wow, that’s so embarrassing, Catra. Are you in love with me?” she raised an eyebrow, watching Catra blush.

“Ugh, no, now I’m not. Get off!” she hissed, trying to get Adora off her but failing; Catra had strength, but Adora had more than her. 

“Not until you say it.” Adora shrugged her shoulders “I thought you wanted me to stay. Like when you said…”

Catra groaned out loud. She knew that Adora was going to remind her when in the bedroom on the ship she had asked her to stay, and then remember how she heard her asking her to stay in the heart, too. She was actually proud of both times, but it was way too early and she always did it.

“Shut uuup.” she sighed “Yes, I am in love with you, Adora. Now leave me!”

“I’ll never, never leave you.”

Catra looked at her, rolling her eyes with a small smile “Dummy. Let’s get up.”

When they were both ready, they just had to follow the smell of pancakes being made to find Bow and Glimmer. Oddly, the last one didn’t bother to brush her hair or change her pajamas, but Bow did. He was making pancakes, like he always did when he stayed the night. Or at least, that was what he was trying to do.

Glimmer was literally in his back, trying to get a plate off his hands. “Just let me have it!”

“Awesome, arrow boy is making breakfast.” said Catra, sitting on the table, enjoying the two friends fighting. She saw a pancake in the form of a cat, and she took it because she already knew it was for her.

“Is for Adora!” he responded to a messy haired Glimmer.

“Let her have it” said Adora simply, she was already used to them playfully fighting.

“But I want that one, please!” Glimmer repeated.

“No, Adora, I made it for you. This is for Adora, Glimmer! Adora! I will make you one”

“But I want that one.” she repeated once again. “I want the sword! That’s not fair!”

Catra took a bite of her pancake, then smiling playfully “If you kiss him he probably will give it to you”

Glimmer raised an eyebrow, trying to act normal, but the intensifying blush in her cheeks revealed to her friends her thoughts. Bow just let out a soft laugh; he actually didn’t mind Catra’s teasing, although he was blushing just like Glimmer.

“You now what? I don’t want that pancake anymore” Glimmer said, teleporting just besides Catra “Catra’s looks better”

“Hey! No!” Catra screamed, but it was too late; Glimmer already had taken her plate and started eating Catra’s cat shaped pancake. Glimmer smiled, pleased by the feline's reaction, as Catra tried to follow her while she just teleported around the kitchen. “That’s mine! Stop! Adora, tell her to stop!”

Adora smiled, taking her pancake while ignoring her girlfriend and best friend fighting for food. Her smile became sadder when she saw the next pancake Bow was making.

“It’s her birthday after all, I used to make her pancakes too” Bow said almost in a whisper. Adora could remember that. The first time she had tasted a pancake, Angella had told her that Bow’s were the best in all the kingdom, and other kingdoms as well. She never missed pancake day, and she always had the same pancake shape every time.

They were just wing shaped, but it was obvious it was about Angella. Glimmer stopped suddenly after seeing it, and Catra stopped too. Glimmer just stood there for a moment, and then smiled at Bow, with teary eyes. It felt kind of nice he actually didn’t just skip her pancake on her birthday. She didn’t actually have to say anything before he turned off the oven and got close to her so he could hug her, and Adora didn’t wait to join him. 

“We are here, Glimmer.” Adora said softly, hugging her and Bow at the same time.

Catra didn’t feel like she should join too, so she just sat down at the table with Melog at her feets; maybe one day she would be part of that too, she thought. She wouldn’t admit it outloud, but she really wished to actually have that type of intimacy with friends. Have it without feeling odd or like she didn’t fit in.

I might have to talk about it with Perfuma later was her last thought before getting another pancake and acting like nothing had happened. She eventually had the opportunity.

“Catra!” Perfuma’s voice was just recognizable. It hadn’t been an hour after breakfast. “Adora, Bow! Hi!” she stopped for a second when she got to Glimmer “Glimmer” and she hugged her.

“Hi Perfuma” Glimmer said, a little bit of awkwardness in her voice “You are...really early.”

“Yeah! Everyone is coming at...night to the sleepover.” said Bow, but he was smiling happily. He loved when sleepovers started early. 

“Oh!I know, I know, but I really wanted to talk to Glimmer before.”

Glimmer was confused. Everyone was, actually, Catra too. “To me? Why?”

“I know it is a difficult day, I thought you could use some talking. Catra and Scorpia think I’m a pretty good listener.” Perfuma smiled, and suddenly she took a flower out of her pocket and placed it in Glimmer's hair. She took the opportunity to wrap her fingers in a sparkly lock of hair “You are letting your hair grow, just like her, aren’t you?”

“I really, really appreciate your concern but I don’t need to talk. Certainly not about my mom today. But thank you anyways”

“But, is vital that you express your feelings! You need to release all that guilt and mourn to make place for happiness and…”

“I actually wanted to talk to you today, Perfuma.” Catra interrupted.

Everyone stayed silent for a moment. Glimmer and Catra looked at each other before the latter one changed her focus to Perfuma. She wasn’t lying, she actually wanted to talk to Perfuma, but she didn’t exactly do it because she wanted to. She just knew Glimmer needed Perfuma to back off about Angella. She wasn’t ready to talk, and Catra felt like she owed her help, so she gave her a ‘way out’ of the situation.

“Oh...sure! We can talk, Catra.” Perfuma smiled “We could talk in your room, if Glimmer really doesn’t wanna talk”

“I don't,” Glimmer said quickly “Catra...can go with you if she wants to. Or we could do something else…”

“Yeah, sure, Sparkles. I will go with the flower princess and...talk.” Catra shrugged her shoulders, taking Perfuma by the arm before leaving a fast kiss on Adoras lips. “See you later?”

After Adora said goodbye, Catra led Perfuma to her room, leaving the old best friend squad alone. Catra let out a loud sigh when they arrived, and Perfuma quickly knew why.

“Guess you are having trouble holding yourself together today, huh?”

Catra just stood there, looking at Perfuma for a second before talking “Yeah...i told you last time, I just can’t bring myself to like her, or to...really feel sorry for her.”

“Is a normal feeling anyone with your...experience goes through. Remember what I told you to do?”

Catra folded her hands in her chest, raising one of her eyebrows “Yeah, you know...the problem is...well, do you remember what I told you Adora said? Well, I confronted her about it but she didn’t listen like you said.”  
Perfuma nodded “Maybe you need more communication, or to just...make her listen. Like I said, you need to confront her about it.”

“The problem is...You actually didn’t tell me to confront her.” Catra got close “I don’t think Perfuma would ever dare to touch Glimmer’s hair that way, Double Trouble.”

They smiled “You have always been very clever, kitten”


	5. Helping Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double Trouble is discovered by Catra and they ask her for something she wasn’t expecting, while Bow and Adora try to talk with Glimmer about Angella. Glimmer disappears to be alone, but maybe, Catra is the right person to be with her when she doesn't want anyone around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so forgive me for any mistakes! Enjoy.

5

Double Trouble changed from Perfuma to their own self, giving an excited grin towards Catra who had just discovered their ‘transformation’. In their eyes, they had done pretty well. After all, they didn’t exactly spend a lot of time with Perfuma. Catra, on the other hand, was notoriously getting irritated by their presence, and that made Double Trouble smile wider. They did enjoy a reaction.

“What are you doing here?” she hissed “What do you want? You haven’t even bothered to show your face since Horde Prime was defeated.”

“Oh, darling, I thought you would be happier to finally see me after our...sad departure. I didn’t die! Hooray for me!” they said, getting closer to her. Catra stepped back as quickly as they got closer to her. 

“Please, you can’t fool me, you probably joined Horde Prime faster than anyone. And without the need of a chip”

“I didn’t join him. Well, not exactly. Didn’t dearest Scorpia and the others tell you about our adventure together in the theater? I’m quite offended, it was a great moment for my cleverness” they said, moving their tail around before rounding her “Anyways, I didn’t come here to fight with you.”

“And what for, then? For money?” Catra laughed, but it was notorious that she didn’t find it funny. “You always are where the money is, after all”

Double Trouble sighed “I do deserve that, I must accept it. I mean, I can’t judge your incompresion. You know, kitten, I didn’t only stay for the money. I actually like your...”

“You left for the money. You left me there, alone, just to go with the princesses.” Catra accused them, remembering the exact moment where Double Trouble left her. She laughed with an edge “Tell me what do you want so you can go.

“I guess you wouldn’t really understand, but it is better to be on the winning side. On the good side especially. Wasn’t that your tactic at the end too? You are living with Queen Angry Sparkles and surrounding yourself with princesses now. Please, you are even kissing your greatest enemy!”

Catra looked at them “I don’t have to explain myself to you. I won’t stay here listening to you” Catra went directly to the door, but Double Trouble stopped her by grabbing her arm.

“Wait, please,” they said, their voice revealing surrender “I..I’m sorry. I...don’t have anyone else to go to.”

Catra stood still, then turning around to see them. It reminded her of herself, back on Horde Prime’s ship, and the only person she had was...Glimmer, her enemy. She wouldn’t admit it, but if it wasn’t because Glimmer was there, Catra didn’t know what would’ve happened to her at the end. Bow, Glimmer and Adora crossed her mind while she spoke. 

“I’m here” she mumbled “Just...don’t make me regret it. And don’t think this means we are fine.”

Really close to them, the old Best Friend Squad were seated in a circle, on Adora’s room floor. They were silent, looking at each other. Glimmer finally surrendered to them trying to get her to talk, groaning out loud before laying on the floor.

“Fine! You are right! I don’t want to talk about her. It has been just...so long ago, and I don’t want to be repetitive”

Bow copied her, moving himself on the floor to get right beside her “Glimmer, is alright. I told you, you can talk about her.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Adora asked, pressing her own lips together “We would have listened.”

“It’s just...feels weird. Honestly, I just don’t think you would understand.” she closed her eyes; she didn’t meant it in a bad way.

“Why not? Didn’t we lose Angella too?” Adora said without hesitation “I lost Shadow Weaver, and she was...like a sort of mother figure to me. I would have understood.”

“I just didn’t want to talk about it,” said Glimmer, letting out a sigh “Why...why didn’t you talk about Shadow Weaver?” Adora stayed silent. “Exactly. You can’t make me talk about her if I don’t want to. She’s...gone. That’s all. I have my dad to take care of me and guide me, and if I want to talk about her, I will. But I don’t want you guys to make me do it. I don’t need to talk about it.”

“We are just worried, Glimmer. You can’t even pass by her room…” Bow started, but was abruptly interrupted by Glimmer herself.

“I was talking to Catra and told you to go!”

“Is that true?” Adora asked “Glimmer, that’s serious…”

“Who cares?” she mumbled “Yeah, I don’t want to get into her room. Is her room, and I haven't been there in years, why would I do it now? Because she's dead?”

“Glimmer...”

“Is true. She's not coming back, and I don't need a reminder of it. Can we just...not talk about it anymore?”

“We need to” Bow insisted “You need to go inside her room. You need to-”

“No, you need to stop. I don't want to go to her room, and I don't want to talk about it, so if you don't understand that, then you can just go. I don't need you here trying to make me do things your way.”

Bow and Adora looked almost terrified at their friend. Not only because she had such a big mood swing in such a short time, but because she was directly talking to Bow that way. But he didn't even have time to react when she, realizing she was actually wrong, just disappeared before their eyes. Bow let out a sigh and Adora got closer so she could hug him.

“She just needs...time” 

“She always does”

Glimmer just went to her room, taking a deep breath when finally being alone. She grumbled; she didn't mean to be, well, mean to her own friends. The last time she acted that way she was later trapped by Horde Prime and had to wait a long, long time to see them again. She had felt horrible that time, and she felt the same way in that moment. But she just felt so frustrated and didn't understand why they were pushing her so much. She didn't need to talk it out, she was fine.

Right?

Glimmer looked over to her door. Maybe she did need to finally go inside her mother's room once and for all. That could make her stop being such a bad friend to Adora and Bow...and to Catra.

Catra. She felt so bad when she heard her say she didn't deserve forgiveness. Everyone deserves to be forgiven, especially if they were actually trying to change, and Catra was trying her best to show everyone she had redeemed herself, that she was sorry for what she did. Still, somewhere inside Glimmer just...was still angry. It didn’t matter if she didn’t show it, or if she was on good terms with her when they were together, a part of her was always mad with her even if she didn’t want to. And of course, she didn’t want to; she was the girlfriend of one of her best friends, she was good and she was her friend too. Maybe they weren’t the best of friends, but she cared about her, they were friends.

“Maybe I should just do it.” she said to herself, walking towards the entrance of her room. She could easily teleport, but that would take her faster there, and she needed...time. She opened the door, walking with slow steps towards Angella’s room. Once again, her heart was racing fast and her breath was becoming heavy. Hands shaking; her whole body was, and her eyes became clouded by sudden tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks. The walk felt infinite, but when she finally was there, she had to take a deep breath to calm herself.

“Sparkles?” 

Glimmer was ready to attack when she turned around, alert and ready to fire but she stopped herself when she realized it was just Catra the one who just talked. She let out a sigh, and Catra just looked at her confused. 

“You scared me” Glimmer said “I thought you were with Perfuma”

“I thought so too” Catra showed a faint smile, but Glimmer looked confused “It doesn’t matter. I...should go”

Catra looked over Glimmer. She could see she was tense. “Yeah...um...the others are in Adora’s room”

They both looked at each other in silence before Catra nodded and turned around, ready to go with the others. Glimmer let out a soft groan, meaning to open the door and she did, but she couldn’t bring herself to go inside. Her hands were trembling like never before, which frustrated her even more because she couldn’t understand why she was shaking like that, standing still right in front of the room. She knew there was nothing that would hurt her on the other side; it was only a room. Her mother’s room.

“Sparkles? Are you...okay?” Catra turned around again, facing Glimmer; she didn’t respond “Glimmer...?” 

Glimmer took a look inside and let out a soft gasp. Catra raised both eyebrows when she realized that Glimmer was suddenly crying in silence, just looking inside the room, shaking like she was a leaf in the wind. Catra wasn’t exactly good with feelings or friends, but she knew she could just leave her alone. Catra took a step towards her, and it was like that made Glimmer remember where she was; she took one of her hands to her mouth, muffling the sudden sobs that escaped her. Her room was a little messy. Her bed wasn’t made, and there were a couple of shoes on the floor that might have been left there before she was there for the last time. She also had a couple of pictures in her nightstand; one of Micah, one of the three of them and one of her and Glimmer when she was little. It all looked...normal. Like she would be eventually back to sleep in that bed, or to clean the room. 

Glimmer felt Catra’s hand on her shoulder, which made her look her directly in the eyes. Neither of them said anything, because it just didn’t feel right talking at that moment. Catra gave her a faint smile, then using the same hand on her shoulder to take Glimmer’s hand in hers. She reassured her, taking the first step towards the room, and it was just exactly what Glimmer needed. The youngest took a deep breath, tears still rolling down her face as she gave a step towards the room. Catra then spoke.

“I know I’m the worst person to be here, but...Glimmer, it’s okay. It’s okay to miss someone so much it hurts.” Catra said softly “I will never understand it like you do, but...I’m here. We all are. You don’t need to suffer alone. Being in pain and alone...leads to more hurting. Trust me. Pain can blind us.”

Catra could feel her body still shaking violently. Glimmer felt like she had a weight that she could finally release but still felt so scared to be vulnerable, to show how bad that affected her. Her bottom lip trembled when she tried to answer to Catra, and the only sound that escaped her mouth was a sob. Catra closed her eyes before getting close enough to hug her tightly. She wouldn’t normally do that, but she felt like she owed that much to her, and she knew that a hug could go a long way; she would’ve needed that so many times, and Glimmer seemed to be really needing it right now. Glimmer stayed put for a moment, shook by that, but she eventually hugged Catra back. 

She really needed it. 

“I just want her back. I can’t do this without her” she say in between the sobs “I need her here”

Catra felt like she was the worst person to be giving her advice at that moment, but she could remember Perfuma’s words when she talked about what she went through when Adora and Scorpia left. It wasn’t the same, but it was close enough. It was better than nothing.

“Is...normal to feel like you can’t go on without them” she said, quoting Perfuma’s exact words “It feels like nothing will be the same ever again, and we can think that we can fix it but...sometimes that’s all. Things change. It's hard, but is the reality “ Catra let out a sigh “You are one of the strongest persons I have met, you have fighted me without any fear. You have forgiven me after everything I have done. You have friends all around that love you, and you know when to help anyone even when they don’t want help. I’m sure if anyone can do this, is you”

Glimmer moved away from Catra, looking at her “Can you...stay? Please?” she whispered “I can’t do it alone. I don’t want to”

Catra gave her a soft smile “Let’s do this, Sparkles”

Glimmer nodded, taking a moment before going completely inside. The first thing she took was her family picture of when she was little, which made her smile a little. It was a gloomy smile but still a smile. She didn’t remember that moment, but seeing herself with her parents made her feel whole in some way. Catra looked at her, and walked slowly towards the night stand with the pictures.

“My mom would be so happy to know my dad is alive. She always blamed herself for what happened” Glimmer says in a low voice “She was the one who gave the command that sent him to fight the Horde. They sent him away and told my mom he was...well...dead. We really thought he was. She told me just...before the portal that she blamed herself for it. I hope she knows it wasn’t her fault”

“I’m sorry,” Catra said. She didn’t know if it was because of her dad, or because of her mother. “I…”

“How did you do it? You and Adora...you two never talk about Shadow Weaver. She was like your mother.”

“She never was a mother.” Catra hissed “She was a horrible person who manipulated us all our life in the Horde. She made me...as horrible as her. She never had a kind word for me, she never cared for me. For neither of us.”

“She always tried to do what was best for herself over everything. I can’t believe I feel for it too” Glimmer looked over the bed, thinking about if she should sit or not. She decided to do it. “My mom didn’t trust her either. And my aunt Castaspella...she knew her before.”

Catra was confused “She did?”

“She used to be my father’s trainer. She called herself Light Spinner. She manipulated him before turning to the Horde, and well...she never changed.”

“People never change”  
“But you are” Glimmer wiped the tears of her face “Or maybe you are just becoming who you where the whole time; a good person”

Catra gave her a soft smile. Maybe she could use some laughs “You are so cheesy”

“I thought I was sparkles” Glimmer giggled, and Catra joined. She sat right beside her, and saw how the queen sat back to back with her. Catra didn’t have to think too much to understand, and sat with her, still smiling just a little.

“My mom would’ve liked you” she whispered “You saved me, and she would be so happy about it”

“Do you really think so?”

“I know so.” 

“I will try to make her like me. Wherever she is. I will be here for you, even if I will never say it out loud again” 

Glimmer let out a laugh “I know promises are your thing with Adora but...do you promise?”

Catra nodded “I promise. I don’t think Adora will mind. Or believe you if you tell her.”

They both laughed this time. “I guess now I know how Adora took years of you, Horde Scum.”

“We are perfect for each other” she said as a joke, but she did believe it. Glimmer did too.

“Thank you, Catra.” Glimmer closed her eyes, hiding her face in her legs. “Really”

“Don’t mention it, Glimmer”

Catra had helped two friends, and for a moment, everything felt just right.


	6. Princess Sleepover Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The princesses are in Bright Moon for a sleepover on Angella’s birthday, and things get a little messy when they decide to have a picnic outside. Catra can’t stop thinking about her talk with Double Trouble, Adora realizes one of the princesses doesn’t exactly like her, and Glimmer feels like Bow is avoiding her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language, so forgive me any mistakes. Enjoy!

6

_“I found my...well, my family. People like me. Someone told me they knew about my history.” Double Trouble had told her “I am not one to trust just anyone, but I listened. They...they told me about the Bright Moon family. I need to know more about them, their past, but I need you help, Kitten.”_

_“My help?”_

_“You are living here now. Maybe our angry sparkly queen can tell you more.”_

_“More about what?”_

_“About...Castaspella. Her aunt.”_

Catra opened her eyes, trying to remember where she was. She saw Glimmer’s eyer looking at her; she was smiling and seemed a lot better than she was hours before.

“We fell asleep” she said like it was the perfect thing to say to a just-awakened Catra “Bow and Adora might be going insane right now.”

Right. Adora and Bow didn’t even know they were together. In Angella’s room. Together.

“This bed is so…” Catra shut herself up “This never happened”

“Why? Would it hurt your reputation to sleep with a friend?” Glimmer teased her, taking the picture she had been holding while sleeping “I won’t tell if you won’t”

“I won’t. We don’t want arrow boy to be jealous of me” Catra said, getting up and using her hands to brush her growing hair. 

Glimmer felt the heat rise to her cheeks “You are such a nightmare. Is not your business, but he already has slept with me anyways.”

“Has he?” Catra said, teasing her some more.

“Like friends, Catra. We are _just friends._ Just like you and I.” 

“Glimmer, Catra!” Adora’s voice startled them when the two girls were already out of the room. “We have been looking for hours!”

“Hey Adora” Catra said in response, getting closer to her girlfriend and wrapping her tail around Adora.

“Don’t. We were so worried!” Adora continued “Glimmer, you too-”

“I’m sorry, Adora” Glimmer cut her off “It’s my fault. I asked Catra to help me and we...well, we lost track of time.” she said a little ashamed “And...I’m sorry for how I acted before with you and Bow.”

Adora gave her a faint smile “We understand, don’t worry, but I would really like if you two tell me next time.” the blonde said, while a smile appeared on her face. Her girlfriend and her best friend spending time together, without her or Bow? That sounded like a dream come true to her. She couldn’t really stay mad with them for long anyways.

“Where’s Arrow Bow?” Catra asked, smiling to Glimmer before hugging Adora “Bet you missed me like crazy”

“I did miss you, and Bow is with the princesses. They had been asking for you too.” Adora said, taking Catra’s hand in hers “Should we go? Or do you need more...time?” 

“No, you two can go. I will catch up after changing my pajamas” Glimmer blushed, realizing she had spent all day in pajamas and without actually brushing her hair. “Tell everyone I will be there soon”

“You sure, Sparkles?” 

“Yeah” she said, closing the door of Angella’s room “Go on”

Adora and Catra nodded, leaving Glimmer alone in the corridor. They walked in silence for a moment, before Adora stopped to look at the other girl. Catra raised an eyebrow to the warrior princess before crossing her arms.

“What?”

“I, I didn’t say anything,” Adora smiled, revealing to Catra what she was thinking. She was convinced that she could tell what Adora was always thinking just by her body language.  
“You have that smile. I know you are waiting for an explanation.” Catra rolled her eyes and Adora let out a laugh “Sparkles already told you, we just lost track of time. I...was trying to make amends.” Catra mumbled the last part “I owe it to her. I’m trying to be a better friend”

“You are?” Adora's eyes sparkled with excitement and tenderness. “What did Glimmer say?”

“I think we are in a better place now.” Catra simply said “Friendship takes time. We’ll get there.”

Adora believed she couldn’t fall more in love with Catra. She was wrong. Seeing Catra working her way through her anger and personal problems made her happy, but seeing her making amends and working on her friendship with others made Adora beyond proud of her. Adra knew their journeys were very different; her battles were more with herself than with others. But Catra’s battle included trusting other people, opening her, and letting herself be loved by others. She felt joy knowing she was opening herself to other people like Perfuma, Scorpia, Entrapta and just recently, Glimmer.

“I’m proud of you, Catra” Adora said, leaving a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek “I’m really proud”

Catra’s eyes became watery, but she wouldn’t admit outloud that that made her feel complete. “You are a dummy. I am the one who’s proud. Now let’s see those princesses so I can make them uncomfortable.” 

“Hey, I’m serious. I’m really glad you and Glimmer spent some time together today. She seemed like she didn’t want to be with anybody, not even with Bow, and if she decided to be with you...she must really be growing close to you.”

“Well, let’s hope so. I really like living here.” she said, as a joke that they both laughed from, but she really hoped so. She wanted to be part of Adora’s world and now...this was her home. They were her new family, and she wanted to be too. “Let’s go, silly”

“I love you so much,” Adora said giggling, taking Catra to the royal room where the princesses were. Catra just couldn’t help but smile with joy.

Glimmer, on the other side, was getting ready for the first time all day. She didn’t spend a lot of time dressing herself, so she was now brushing her hair down. Unconsciously, she was waiting for Bow to appear in her room asking her where she had been, but if he was going to do that he would already have been there by the time she was done with her hair. This made Glimmer a little confused, because she was almost sure he was going to scold her because she disappeared like that without telling anybody, but apparently he didn’t want to. Or he was taking a really long time to do so.

Glimmer finished her look by putting that pearl earring that resembled her mother's. She looked herself in the mirror, then looking at the pink-sparkly box resting on her night stand. A loose smile crossed her face, and she got up to take the box before she had to leave the room. She opened, seeing the bracelet Bow had given her just the day before. A sight escaped her mouth.

Why was she so lovestruck with her best friend? 

She really wanted to stop. Not because he wasn't literally the best person he knew, but because she didn't want to lose her best friend. They had been friends since they were children, and she didn't want it to end when everything went wrong between them. She had never had a proper relationship, she couldn't know if she would be...enough. If, after he saw her in a different light, he would still like her the same. 

Glimmer decided it was time to go simply to join the others. She needed time to think about anything that wasn't her feelings for Bow or her mother.

“Glimmer! Finally!” Frosta almost jumped Glimmer when she finally meet with the princesses “I was just telling Scorpia about my new drawing of Frostbite and Sparkle Bomb”

“I would love to see it, Frosta” Glimmer said with a soft smile “Hi, Scorpia”

“Frosta here is really good, right?” was Scorpia’s answer, to which Glimmer just nodded.

Her eyes were already wandering around the room in search of her archer friend, which she quickly found by Perfuma and Sea Hawk. She couldn't help it; her face changed as quickly as she saw them. She excused herself with Frosta and Scorpia, and leaving a trail of magic in her place, she teleported to where Catra and Adora were chatting as they normally did. With Catra on Adora’s leg while the blonde one listened with attention.

“Hey” she said. Catra hissed, and because her tail became puffy when she was scared or angry, Glimmer and Adora knew she had scared the former villain. “Did Bow say something about a picnic under the stars?”

Catra surged her shoulders; she obviously didn’t know. Adora nodded “He said we would go out when you came. Probably now?”

She didn’t have time to talk more, since Bow exactly decided to tell everyone to go outside for the picnic he had prepared with the help of Perfuma and Scorpia, apparently. Maybe they would talk there, she thought.

She was wrong.

The princesses were enjoying themselves...all except the one and only Adora. She was sitting in the grass, watching Catra and Scorpia casually talk about Perfuma. Adora really wanted to join the conversation, but everytime she tried, Scorpia stayed silent. Adora was starting to think she didn’t like her...until she remembered. Catra exactly got up to go and get some strawberries, so Adora didn’t lose any time.

“You don’t like me,” she said bluntly. Scorpia’s typical smile disappeared. “Do you?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Why? I thought you already liked me! I mean, I know you said you didn’t in that alternate reality, but after you joined the rebellion and helped us, I thought it was behind us?”

Scorpia didn’t not like Adora, but a part of her felt...jealous? She wasn’t sure, but seeing her with Catra so lovey-dovey made her mad. And it wasn’t even because she liked Catra before; she felt like she was past that. It was because after everything, Catra loved Adora...and Adora loved her. Catra loved Adora deeply after all the hurting, and she didn’t understand how she couldn’t be nearly close to that affection when she had done so many things for Catra.

“What are you two talking about?” Catra sat right in between Adora’s legs “Sparkles just took my strawberries. I think she is a little angry, you know?” 

Adora kept her eyes on Scorpia, who acted like nothing happened. She sighted after a minute, then looking for Glimmer. She saw her with Frosta, who was showing her with great eagerness her drawings; she wasn’t paying much attention.

“I will go to talk to her, okay? You can stay and talk to Scorpia some more.” Adora gave her a soft smile, before kissing one of Catra’s cheeks. “Be right back”

Adora almost ran to Glimmer. The latest understood quickly that Adora needed to talk; after all, Adora was very bad at hiding her true feelings every time.

“You know what would be great? Adding Adora as the villain for next chapter. That would be very interesting, don’t you think?” Frosta’s eyes shined with excitement when Glimmer suggested that; she had always wanted Glimmer to ask her for something specific for their comic. 

“I will do it right now! Don’t go too far.” Frosta runned to Perfuma, who was carrying a bag with some things Frosta wanted to bring but didn’t want to carry all night.

Glimmer nodded in response, before going to Adora. “What’s wrong?”

“Scorpia hates me! I thought that now that Catra and her were in good, good terms we could go out with her and you know...encourage Catra but, how can I do it if she hates me?”

Glimmer raised an eyebrow “Umm...are you sure? Scorpia doesn’t seem like the type to just don’t like someone.”

Glimmer took a look at Scorpia now trying to hug Catra, laughing. Adora nodded, sure of her words. “What should I do? Do I tell Catra?”

“Maybe you just need to spend more time with her. Or maybe...you are just jealous of their friendship and are just trying to make sense of it by thinking she doesn’t like you.”

Adora now looked confused. “I’m not jealous. Should I be?”

“No! No, you shouldn’t. Catra and Scorpia are friends, and she loves you. You probably just need to give Scorpia some time.” Glimmer rested her arms on Adora’s shoulders “Everything will be just fine.”

Adora smiled “Yeah, I guess it will be.”

“Are we going to see a movie or not? I’m cold” Mermisa interrupted the two friends “Also, I think soon Sea Hawk will try to burn something...oh, hey Glimmer.”

Glimmer gave her half a smile “Hey Mermista.”

“You have been hiding, are you like, depressed? I have a little experience with that if you need help” Mermista followed “Ice cream is great. I brought you some and gave it to Bow”

Glimmer then looked over to Bow. He was laughing about something Entrapta told the others and looked so happy in that moment that she couldn’t help but smile with a faint sadness. Adora and Mermista looked at each other when noticing her odd reaction. In that exact moment Bow looked over to the three girls, and when his eyes locked with Glimmer’s he quickly looked back to the others. Glimmer looked at Adora.

“Is he mad at me?”

Adora shaked her head no “I don’t-”

“He totally is. We all know it.” Mermista interrupted “If he wasn’t, he would already be tired of Swift Wind and Sea Hawk singing. He probably be hugging you already or something”

Adora gave her a bad look, to which Mermista just raised her hands to show she was innocent.. Glimmer let out a sigh, then giving them a forced smile.

“I’m sure he’s just busy, and I think he actually likes singing. Want to try some cookies? Entrapta brought them”

She would have to try to get him alone, but she had to wait for the time to go inside the castle again. Or maybe a lucky time when they would get alone.

“Hey, Scorpia?” Catra, on the other side of the big picnic, asked her friend.

“Say”

“Pretend you learn about your lost family, and casually, you already know about them...um...let’s say they are actually family of someone you know. Would you tell them? Would you try to learn more about them through your friend?”

“Did you find your family, Catra?” Scorpia whispered, getting close to Catra so nobody would hear “Are you family of Bow? Maybe Mermista?”

‘No, no” Catra shaked her head “Promise to not tell anyone? Not even Perfuma?” Scorpia nodded without even thinking about it, she was sure she could keep a secret “Double Trouble found someone who is sure they are part of Glimmer’s family.”

Scorpia opened her eyes with surprise when hearing what Catra said. _That_ would be a secret hard to keep.


	7. Princess Sleepover Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time to go inside, and Glimmer won’t do it until her and Bow finally talk. Catra has doubts about her relationship with Adora and the meaning of it, and Spinella is eager to help her when she realizes the two girls don’t understand relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language, so forgive me any mistakes. This chapter is also a little bit longer than the others. Enjoy!

7

Bow didn’t know if it was okay to have fun at all. He was laughing about something Entrapta had said about Wrong Hordak and what they had been up to, but he suddenly remembered why they were doing that in the first place. His eyes wandered around until they laid on Glimmer’s; he quickly got back to look at Entrapta. His heart ached just by doing that. He just wanted to be with his friends, with Glimmer, but instead he was spending time with the others. It wasn’t that he was angry with them...he just felt like being with the others. He couldn’t even understand why he was avoiding Glimmer in the first place. Yes, she had been mean to him when they tried to talk about Angella, but he understood that it was still a sensitive topic to her. She also had disappeared for hours without telling him, which led to him looking everywhere in the castle until Perfuma basically made him do some kind of meditation to relax...but he wasn’t upset with her. Or was he?

Just like him, Catra had a lot in her mind. Scorpia and her had talked about Double Trouble and had come to the conclusion that it was better if they told Glimmer and tried to solve their family business between them. The problem was that she had promised to help them investigate Glimmer's family and how they fitted with them. She was just realizing she had only made one promise in her life before today; with Adora. Now she had a promise with Glimmer and Double Trouble. If someone had told her about it months ago, she wouldn’t believe them. She also was thinking about Adora. They were girlfriends now, yes, but what did that exactly mean? She knew she now had the privilege to kiss her, hug her, sleep with her...but she didn’t know if them being together meant she had to tell her everything. Did she have to tell her about Double Trouble? Did she have to discuss about...Shadow Weaver? And what about the things that happened all that time they were apart? 

“We are going inside, coming?” Catra looked up to find a smiling Scorpia. She appreciated that she let her just...think.

“Yeah, just give me a minute” Catra smiled too. It still felt odd to the both of them, but eventually, they hoped it would just be normal.

Not far from them, Glimmer had walked towards Bow just before he decided it was time to go inside. Glimmer told Adora and Mermista to take the lead inside, and they both knew she was finally going to talk with him, so they left her alone.

Glimmer teleported just beside him, took Bow by the arm, not even letting him talk before teleporting again. The both of them ended back to where the picnic had been just minutes before. Bow looked at her with both eyebrows raised, and she just bit her lip with nervousness and notorious annoyance. Bow knew she was ready to confront him, so he just waited for her to talk.

“Why are you avoiding me?” she asked “That’s so...mean. You were the one with the idea to do this so I wasn't alone, and you left me alone all the picnic.”

“ _You_ are the one who’s been mean.” he said “Actually, you even disappeared for hours without telling me and let me search for you like crazy. _That’s mean.”_

“Well, if you had talked to me this past hour, you would know that I was just with Catra.” she said, irritation showing on her voice. His lips curved, confused on what exactly that meant.

“You could’ve just told me” he answered “You can’t just disappear like that and then reappear like nothing happened”

“Sure, because you would be more interested in why I disappeared than in whatever story Sea Hawk was telling you. You would have totally paid attention to me.” Glimmer said with sarcasm, now crossing her arms on her chest.

Bow let out an involuntary laugh. He couldn’t believe she said that “What? I would totally have paid attention to you. I always do”

“I thought you would today, but you haven’t” she said back “You spent all the picnic talking, and laughing and _hugging_ everyone but _me._ ” 

Bow took a hard look at Glimmer. Her wrinkled nose, crossed arms, _them fighting..._

“Are you jealous?” he asked, before actually thinking much about it.

Glimmer’s face changed notoriously. Her cheeks suddenly felt hotter than ever, and she had to swallow hard before talking again. Jealous her? She wanted to think she wasn’t, but she actually was. A little, she told herself. Just a little.

“Jealous? Of course not! Why would I be jealous? That’s ridiculous”

“This reminds me a lot of Princess Prom. I think you are jealous. ” Bow said as if it was pretty obvious “Do I have to repeat that I'm allowed to have other friends? I thought you already knew.”  
He really wanted to keep his neutral stand on that argument, but seeing her flustered cheeks and wrinkled nose, hearing her trying to justify her attitude, kind of made him feel things. He didn’t want to focus on those feelings, but he just couldn’t. Maybe that argument was very similar to the Princess Prom one, but this time they knew they loved each other. This time it was different.

Glimmer rolled her eyes, trying to ignore his accusation “I thought you did this for me. That you were going to spend time with me today.“

“You said you didn't want me trying to make you do things my way. Also, I can spend time with all my friends, Glimmer. I'm not exclusively for you. Why would me spending time with others make you upset?”

Glimmer didn't exactly know if she was sad or angry at that moment. Or jealous, as he supposed she was. She just knew she felt uncertain when she saw him with other people who...maybe she saw as better than herself. It was something she had to work through. Bow, on the other hand, felt his heart ache with every passing moment they were spending fighting. He didn't want to fight with her at all, but he didn't want to just let it slide. She needed to be more open with her feelings, and he was just waiting for it to happen. 

“Because we are friends” she said, but it sounded more like a question than a fact. She looked to her shoes; their matching ‘best friend’ shoes that they never left behind. “We are best friends” 

Friends. Why would that sound wrong coming from her mouth? Bow now felt confused, again, because he couldn't just answer that they were effectively best friends as she said. Because he didn't want to keep being friends with Glimmer. Not anymore. He hadn’t in s long time, and with every passing day it was becoming harder to act like he wanted to just be friends.

He wanted more. He wanted to be _more_ than best friends with her. 

“We are” he finally said because he didn’t want to just stay silent. He then actually gave up on the argument “And they are also my friends. I'm sorry you felt like I wouldn't want to spend time with you today. I just thought you wanted some time away.”

Glimmer sighed. She also gave up; she really didn’t want to fight, and seeing him say sorry suddenly didn’t feel right.

“No, I'm the one who's sorry. You can be with them. I see you everyday, anyways. ” she mumbled, now playing with her own hands “I just...I still have a hard time when people take your time. I used to be the one with you all the time and now everyone wants to be with you.”

Bow got close to her, taking her hands and making her stop rubbing them. Now he could clearly see her red cheeks, as the darkness of the night had deprived him of that privilege. The moonlight made her see even more beautiful, and he took a minute to just look at her, admire her without feeling word about it. She stood still, holding his hands while just looking at his eyes. She was nervous again, but this time for a totally different reason.

“You don't need to feel insecure about us, Glims” he gave her a hint of a smile “We have been friends forever, and it will...stay that way. ”

Glimmer felt so much better when he called her by his nickname for her. The last part? Not so much. But she wasn't about to ruin everything between them, or the atmosphere at that moment, so she just smiled at him apologetically. 

“I'm sorry for being such a brat today. I don't know what's wrong with me.” she revealed “I...really just needed a little time alone, I guess. I feel better now.”

“Alone with me?” he smiled back at her, caressing her hands with his fingers. 

“Yeah, sure” she whispered in a joke tone “So...do you forgive me?”

“Always.” he assured her “No matter what you are going through, I'll be right next to you. Even when you are a grumpy queen and I get a little bit upset.”

Bow looked at her with a smile. This time not only she could feel those little butterflies in her stomach, but a warmth filled her chest and made her feel like...she would be okay. She really loved that boy. She wanted to remind him, but she decided to just enjoy seeing him that way; under the stars, smiling, and promising an always for them. He could see her eyes spark, which made him beyond happy because he knew exactly what that meant, and that only made him want to take her face and finally kiss her as he had wanted since they had told each other they loved each other. Maybe since before.

Sadly for them, it wasn't the right time for it.

“We should go inside.” Glimmer said finally. She didn't want to go inside, but they had to. Everyone was there.

He looked up to the sky, watching the stars before hugging Glimmer by the shoulders “See how they shine?”

Glimmer looked up, enjoying seeing them. She always enjoyed the moon, but the stars were something greater; she still didn’t get used to seeing stars every night. “They are always shining”

“You helped do that. Angella would be so proud of you, Glims” he said, and she nodded slowly. She rested her head on his chest. “Also, they look like your eyes when you are happy, or excited, or... in love.”

Glimmer raised her head so she could look at Bow’s face. He smiled at her. Her cheeks were red once again, but she could see he was blushing too. She just rolled her eyes with a fun grin because there was no way she would accept he was telling the truth.

“Shut up. Let’s go back” she didn’t wait for an answer before teleporting both of them back to the castle. They were met with a ‘princess circle’ who were listening with attention to Netossa, who apparently had just arrived with Spinella to the sleepover. Glimmer and Bow looked at each other before just sittin with everyone in silence.

“...and that’s how I asked Spinny to be my girlfriend. Her dad was pretty impressed.” Netossa smiled proudly.

Scorpia, Perfuma and Sea Hawk had puppy eyes in response to the story. Spinella was just smiling proudly at her wife, while Mermista and Frosta looked over it. Swift Wind was actually talking to Melog, while Catra and Adora looked between confused and impressed. Glimmer and Bow just were sad they had missed the story. Entrapta was nowhere to be seen.

“I have a question” Catra raised her hand like a child in school, getting the looks and attention of everyone “What was the difference between your close friendship and you two becoming girlfriends?”

All eyes were now on Adora. For some reason, that question was very funny to Mermista, who started to laugh.

“Dude, I thought Glimmer would be the one to ask, or the geek princess, but Catra? Hilarious.” said Mermista, and Catra became an embarrassed mess.

Mermista seemed to like Catra. They hadn’t actually talked much, but she was always teasing her, so everyone knew she already had accepted Catra as part of the group. She had also thrown a wave at Catra when they had visited Salina weeks before, so she probably did like her a lot.

“This is a safe space! Is great that Catra is showing interest in this.” Perfuma expressed, looking directly at Mermista with disappointment in her eyes “And you don’t seem to be the perfect person to laugh about it.”

Mermista raised an eyebrow “Why not? I know about relationships. For once, you get to kiss the other person at any time.”

“You do?” Sea Hawk asked, making the sea princess blush hard “That's good to know!”

“That’s disgusting” said Frosta, making a disgusted face at the same time. “Why would anyone want to kiss someone?”

“You don’t only get kisses from a relationship” Spinella said, with eyes wide open “Relationships are about intimacy, the intimacy you don’t normally get with friends. You stop depending only on yourself because in a relationship, decisions have to be made by the people in it. You also have someone who you can talk to about everything, to share your special moments, to sleep and wake up with.”

Catra looked at Adora, who smiled as she took her hand. Did Adora tell her everything? She asked herself. She certainly had been avoiding telling things to her...was that bad?

“You don’t have to sleep with someone in a relationship, Spinny” Netossa said “See, a relationship can be really similar to friendship, but the thing that changes...is the feelings. You start thinking about them when making decisions, you start depending on them for happiness and want to be with them all the time. You want to be better for them, you want to protect them and give them everything they deserve.”

“Yeah, I would’ve said that” Mermista said, then poting at Catra “Like, you know, she’s a good example. When she got Adora she became good and all that”

“Catra didn’t become good just because of Adora.” Perfuma said.

“But she is trying to be better since she’s with her!” said Swift Wind, getting in the conversation.

“Well...that could count, yes” said Spinerella, seeing how red was Catra’s face. She was silent, but Adora by her side was enjoying it. “But answering Catra’s question on our relationship, the difference wasn’t much. We already spent all our time together, we always talked to each other before making a decision, we held hands and even got to sleep together a couple times before being official girlfriends. But being together as a couple is more serious; is a commitment” 

Glimmer couldn’t help but look at Bow, who’s answer to her unspoken question was just taking her hand and holding it. He locked their fingers, using his thumb to caress hers while he just looked at the wifes with attention. Glimmer smiled. Maybe she was wrong thinking he meant he loved her as a friend...maybe he didn’t want to keep being friends with her. Maybe there was more to their relationship.

“Yeah, and one that eventually leads to one of two things. A broken heart or a marriage. That is, most of the time. Some people don’t marry, they just stay a couple.”

“And that’s...okay?” This time was Adora the one who asked “I mean, doesn’t everyone get married eventually?”

“You don’t have to!” Netossa nodded “We did because our families and us believe in marriage, but some people don’t. I know many couples who believe they don’t have to get married to have a commitment to their partner, or partners. So is up to the couple.” Netossa half hugged her wife 

“I’m happy we did, but if we hadn’t, I would love her the same.” said Spinerella “Any other questions?” she said with a funny smirk, but one that was friendly. She wasn’t judging them at all.

Scorpia raised her hand-craw with a smile “How do you know if a friendship can be more? Not because I need to know” she awkwardly laughed “I’m just curious about it, you know? Just in case. Not that I don’t like someone! I-”

“Hey, we get it, big gal.” Catra smiled back at Scorpia, who just nodded.

Perfuma admired her from afar. Scorpia was pretty obvious when she had a crush, and Perfuma knew this was about her, she just had been afraid to take a false step. This only meant she could do it. She could finally ask Scorpia out without being afraid, and that made her smile.

Spinnerella looked at her wife, smiling “You just...know. You know that person, and you know, deep inside you what they feel and what do you feel. 

Adora rested her head on Catra’s shoulders, closing her eyes. Catra leaned her head just so she could look at her girlfriend; she knew. She loved Adora, and she knew she could trust her. She knew Adora would never judge her, and would understand her, and would help her. She was her home. She knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Adora, and to eventually get to that, she had to open completely to her again. This time she didn’t need Perfuma telling her; _she knew._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been getting more inspiration for this story, so the next chapter (s) will probably be longer. If there's something you would like to see in the story, don't doubt commenting it!  
> Thank you for reading!


	8. Let Go and Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last hours of Angella’s birthday, Bow and Adora have a surprise for Glimmer wile Catra feels like she shouldn’t join. After, Glimmer and Bow finally get to talk about their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so forgive me any mistakes. This chapter is heavily inspired by "I See The Light" by Mandy Moore and Zachary Levi (From Tangled). Enjoy!

8

“Well, that was a good talk. I feel like a mom!” said Netossa, smiling proudly “Mom of a bunch of disaster children that don’t understand love and are actually adults..most of them, but a mother nevertheless. That’s more than I would ever have”

“I guess we could adopt this ones,” Spinerella said, smiling “Now, how about we look for Entrapta? I haven’t-”

She didn’t get to finish “I’m back! And I brought tiny food!” Entrapta, helped by her hair, went inside the room with a silverware full of tiny food on her hands. She hadn’t actually been gone so long ago, but enough to not hear what Spinerella and Netossa had been talking about.

“Where were you?” Mermista said, walking to her to take one of the tiny foods with an eyebrow raised with curiosity. Everyone stared at her when she took one of the small cupcakes that Entrapta was carrying “What? I always wanted to taste them. It's tiny food. _Tiny._ ”

“Oh, I was just with Hordak and Kadroh.” said Entrapta letting Mermista take one “I really wanted small cupcakes so they brought me some.”

Wrong Hordak felt like a not-so-good name, so they all had started calling them Kadroh. It was just Hordak backwards, but they liked it, and the name would probably be temporary anyways. They were still learning about their identity and everything, just like the other clones, so if they eventually wanted to change their name everyone would be okay with just stopping calling them Kadroh.

“But we have tiny food,” said Glimmer, who was taking some apple slices from the food table that had been prepared for the night. After the war, she had made clear instructions that everytime that Entrapta came to visit, they had to have tiny food for her.

“They came all the way just to bring you cupcakes?” Catra asked, with a raised eyebrow “And now they are going back to Drill?”

“I _reeeally_ wanted cupcakes from home. They just brought it to me and went away. I promise they are gone” Entrapta said, looking at Catra. She knew Catra and Hordak were still on not-so-good terms so she made sure they didn’t end up in the same place at any time.

Frosta rolled her eyes “They could’ve said hi. Kadroh is really nice.”

“Next time! Now, it’s getting late, and Adora and I planned something” Bow said, entering the room. Him and Adora had gone outside some minutes before Entrapta arrived, without saying a word about what they were doing.

“Like, what?” asked Mermista “Because I was just about to say something real-”

“It’s ready!” Adora also came inside, smiling proudly. Mermista groaned out loud in response to being interrupted “Glimmer, you have to come first.”

Glimmer looked at her two friends, and then looked over at Catra. She had already gotten used to her being part of their group, to do everything together, so she hoped she followed them. The latest just smiled at her, oblivious to what they had planned. After all, they had done it when the two of them were sleeping in Angella’s room some hours before. Glimmer went to them, and they led her outside being followed by the others.

Adora almost ran to get there before Glimmer; she took a lantern that was on the floor and showed it to her with a faint smile. Glimmer was a little confused at first about it, but then she smiled back at Adora, and to Bow too.

“They look like stars” Bow said “We thought you would like them. We have enough for everyone. We know it’s not-”

“It’s perfect, guys. Thank you.” Glimmer said, her eyes sparkling with happiness. 

They didn’t need to talk. Adora let Bow light up Glimmer’s lanter, while she passed one to the princesses, to Sea Hawk and to Catra. When she got to Catra, she was standing in the corner just watching everyone take their lantern and light it up with Bow’s help, with Melog by her legs, almost hiding. Adora smiled with a hint of sadness, getting close to pet Melog for a moment before turning to her girlfriend.

“Hey Catra” she said softly, tending her a lantern “Why are you so appart?”

“I shouldn’t...I think I shouldn’t do this with all of you.”

“Of course you should. Everyone is sending Angella a lantern. Bow said it is like...something that represents us sending starts to her. She wasn’t here when we got the starts back, so we are sending her some.” Adora thought about it “When Bow said it, it sounded really poetic and made sense, but you get it.”

Catra let out a soft laugh “You are such a dummy”

“I know” Adora laughed “Come on. If you want...you can send her a letter, if that would make you feel better”

Catra nodded surprisingly fast when hearing that, because it would actually make her feel better in some way. Adora nodded back at her, running to look for a paper and a pen Catra could use to write something to Angella before everyone let go of their lanterns. Catra just looked over at Glimmer, who looked back at her and gave her a warm smile. That also made her feel better.

Glimmer then looked at Bow “You know, my mom wouldn’t be very happy to see us playing with fire.”

They both looked instantly to Sea Hawk. “Fire! I have to-”

“Ugh, if you don’t stop you are going back home. Alone.” Mermista said, taking the lighter from his hands.

Bow and Glimmer giggled. “Well, I think she would like other things from today. This included”

Glimmer could clearly think about something she would have liked to see. Bow.

Bow _and her._

“Yeah. She would.” Glimmer mumbled. She wanted to say more, but Adora and Catra finally arrived with the others. Everyone had their lanterns on.

Bow nodded in Glimmer's direction. She looked at her lantern, and closed her eyes for a moment. She wanted to let go at the same time she let the lantern go; not to forget her mother, but to let go of the pain it caused herself absence of Angella, to let go of her angriness with her for sacrificing, to let go of her thinking Catra was the only one to blame for what happened. She was letting go of the sadness her mother’s memory brought her, of the nights crying wishing she was back, of the fear of never getting over her loss and becoming someone she’s not. She knew Angella had loved her everyday of her life, and she knew her mother trusted her enough to go on without her there to guide her. Angella had raised her, after all. She would never stop missing her, but from that point on, she would only feel happy for the moments she shared with her. For having a mother that taught her to be who she was.

She could feel the tears rolling down her face, so she just let go of the lantern. When she opened her eyes, everyone let go of their lanterns too, and got close to her for a group hug. She couldn’t help but finally let go herself, to cry. She felt so overwhelmed. She had her people who loved her and understood she needed them, and she couldn’t feel more grateful. She had been so blind thinking she could go through it alone, because she had all of them. She also had Bow. She looked over to him, and he smiled at her with confort. He wanted to keep her with him so bad, but right now everyone was with her, and he knew she needed it. Still, looking at her smile back, gave him enough comfort for himself.

Glimmer knew that exact moment what she wanted. She took it like a signal from her mom, because she was sure that she could only see Bow in between everyone that was with her at that moment. Her eyes sparkled again, and everything felt good.

The princesses step back so Adora could get close to her best friend, because even though they never talked about it, Angella was the mother Adora didn’t have, and Glimmer had become a sister to her, and they both missed her. She hugged Glimmer tightly, and Bow followed her, because they were a family even when Angella wasn’t with them, physically, anymore. Bow then looked for Catra, taking her by the arm and bringing her to the hug. Glimmer smiled. Now it was more like a family hug.

“Thank you” she said in a low, broken voice but with gratitude in her eyes.

(...)

They were now walking inside after every princess talked with Glimmer and she felt better. Mermista had been trying to say something even before they let go of the lanterns, and she had tried again and again and kept being interrupted. First was Swift Wind with a song for the late queen, then it had been Netossa and Frosta with a little play show for Glimmer, and recently Bow had interrupted her telling everyone to go inside because he didn’t want anyone to get sick.  
They were now getting ready to sleep, so Mermista got up from her sleeping bag and made everyone get quiet. The only one who kept talking was Catra.

“You, Cat, can you,like, give me a minute?” Mermista said, looking at Catra

Catra raised an eyebrow “Excuse me?”

“Yeah, whatever. So, as I have been trying to tell everyone since like hours ago, I have something to say” said Mermista “ First, I have to say that Glimmer is, like, really strong. I admire you. Really” Mermista smiled at her “To commemorate her, I made a great statue of her in every point of the seas. They are neat, and Sea Hawk and I can show it all to you whenever you like.”

Glimmer looked at her, smiling “Really?”

“Yeah. You know, us princesses are a family now. Well, queens, but you get the point”

“We also will set up a boat on fire in every place! It will be an-”

“Adventure!” Everyone finished for him, mocking him, but that only made him proud.

Glimmer went to Mermista to hug her, after all, she was still affectionate with her friends and Mermista deserved one. Mermista groaned, but actually hugged her back, and everyone joined. They were finally ready to sleep now.

It had only been half an hour after everyone had gone to sleep that Glimmer opened her eyes and sat on her sleeping bag. She looked around and realized neither Bow, Catra or Adora were on their beds. She instantly teleported, leaving a trace of magical light on the bed that was for her for the night. She appeared in her room, and even though she was actually expecting him to be there, she looked a little surprised to see Bow just looking around. They both looked at each other for a moment, in silence, but as always it felt nice because it was them. Silence was never really bad when it was them. 

“Were you waiting for me?” she asked almost in a whisper. The room was dark, but she could see a hint of a smile appear on his face.

“Did you come to see me?” he asked back, looking at her. He had actually been waiting for her.

Standing there, in the darkness of her room with only the moon as a light, he felt a warmth in his chest. It was like even after all those years seeing her, he was _really_ seeing her now. He had those feelings so long ago that it almost felt normal, but after the last weeks, now he felt like maybe they had a chance. Maybe, just like Catra and Adora, they had always been right in front of each other without knowing. 

“Maybe” she answered, moving her feets with nervousness but staying in the same place. 

He took a step towards her, just thinking. They had been friends forever, was he ready to change everything? Was she really ready for everything to change? 

She gave him a hint of a smile. Maybe she was. Maybe they were.

Glimmer felt her heart pounding. She was so stubborn, and she always jumped to the action without thinking, so why was she doubting getting close to him? She knew. She knew he would never break her heart. She knew that, even if it wasn't easy, he would be there.

“Glimmer...” 

“Bow...I…” She felt like her body was betraying her while she walked to him, taking his hands.

Her hands were shaking from all the holding back. He, on the other hand, felt like everything just had stopped around them; like time was still and they had all the time in the world to figure out what to say, what where they were feeling. They both were shaking, but not so much with fear, because they knew each other. It felt nice. It felt like the right place to be, the right thing to feel, because they knew they loved each other. It was meant to be.

He was there when she didn’t feel like herself. He was there to remind her who she was when she felt lost, in her worst times he saw the best of her. She had been there for him since the start, when he felt like nobody would understand him, like he couldn’t be himself. They were with each other through the lies and the mistakes. They had been there in their best moments. She loved him. He loved her. 

And that was the only thing that really mattered to them.

“I really don’t want to be your friend” she blounted finally, without even thinking about it “I don’t want to be just your best friend, Bow.”

Bow let go of her hands. For a moment, Glimmer felt like she had said something wrong, but he took her by the cheeks with delicacy, smiling at her again. 

Heart skip. Head spinning, eyes looking for his, and a smile. He could see her cheeks adopt a pink color when he smiled at her, so she did it back. He didn’t wait any longer before breaking the distance between them, but just enough so their breath mixed while his lips roze hers; he was as nervous as her. They looked at each other’s lips with attention, but they were still uncertain of going for it, even when they were that close because once they kissed, there was not going back to what they had. There was no going back from crossing that line. For a moment he doubted, so he stepped back, but she got closer instead, completely breaking the distance between their mouths. It was short. She stepped back, like he had done, realizing what she had done. Their eyes met again.

He raised an eyebrow when noticing the spark on her eyes, in her. She bit her lip, “I’m sorry, do yo-”

He didn’t let her finish before kissing her again, this time holding her cheeks so she couldn’t pull back. 

They had already crossed the line anyways.


	9. Angel Standing By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer and Bow finally crossed the line. Frosta has a nightmare and the Best Friend Squad is there to help to make her feel secure enough to sleep. Glimmer sings a lullaby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so forgive me any mistake! The song Glimmer sings is Angel Standing By, sang by Jewel. I don't know how to link up the song, but it will help hearing it when Glimmer sings. Enjoy!

9

Bow was the first to get appart. They both keep their eyes closed for a second, fearing that they had done something the other wouldn’t like; that they had read the signs all wrong and now they couldn’t fix it. He let out a soft sigh, their foreheads touching and their accelerated breath and hearts being the only sound in the room. He opened his eyes first. She let out a nervous laugh pressing her own lips tight after.

“I can feel you looking at me,” she whispered, opening her eyes to find his. They both looked at each other for a second, in silence.

He then smiled “You are glowing” he said, with a deep voice that made Glimmer’s cheek blush hard. Her reaction to the sound of his voice made him laugh “Glimmer?”

“We just kissed!” she said, taking both her hands to her face to hide behind them “Bow, you kissed me!”

She could feel those silly butterflies she had been feeling every time he was close to her. She didn’t hate them exactly, but they made her unfocused. She felt like a little kid even when she was literally the queen of Bright Moon and had (with the help of her friends) defeated a villain with God complex and bad taste in food. She wasn’t used to the feeling, not like Bow, who had already gotten used to feel them with the years. Yeah, there were times where the butterflies had been gone for a while, but they would come back eventually. They always did.

“To be fair, you kissed me first.” a funny smirk was now drawn on his face. It was funny that she as the one freaking out when she had decided to break the distance between their lips a minute before “Glimmer, look at me”

“Could you stop talking for a second?” she groaned.

“Why?” He tried not to laugh. Not that a part of him wasn’t freaking out too; he just was hiding the fact behind nervous laughter

“This will ruin everything!”

“It won’t. Look at me” He took her hands off her face “I have been wanting to kiss you for so long. This won’t ruin anything. I love you, Glimmer.”

“For...so long?” she looked at him, and almost smiled when his cheeks turned bright red.

“You now...the main reason I was upset with you when Catra saved you...is because I couldn’t understand how I had been losing time. I almost lost you and you didn't know that I loved you. I was waiting for you to feel the same, and suddenly…” He caressed one of her cheeks “Glimmer, I can’t pretend that this is not happening. I know you can’t either.”

Glimmer made a face “But what if this doesn’t work out, if we are not meant to be? I can’t lose you. I don’t want to lose you.” 

“We will make it work out.” he assured her, smiling “How could it not work out, anyways? We’ve gone through it all. I will always choose you”

Glimmer nodded “Well...maybe if you tell me since when you feel like this…”

“Glimmer” he raised an eyebrow. They both laughed.

“Well...I _do_ love you too. And we _are_ really cute. And I _really_ want to kiss you more” Glimmer said, holding his hands. “And I always choose you like you chose me.”

“You want to kiss me more?” He gave her a wide smile. It felt weird hearing that, especially since he had always thought he would never hear something like that come out of her mouth.

“Shut up” she rolled her eyes “But, can we like...wait until I talk with my dad to tell, you know, everyone?”

“Maybe” he laughed again when she hit him in the arm “Hey!”

“I just...don’t want him to be like, you now, saying we shouldn’t sleep together or things like that. We could wait until after we go to Mystacol? It won’t be as weird. Maybe.”

“You are so cute” was his response. Glimmer rolled her eyes. “Especially with your eyes shining like that...for me! Can you believe it? Your eyes make tiny stars for me. They literally glimmer!”

She could feel her cheeks become hotter again. It was good that only Bow knew that her eyes shined when she was excited, happy and in love, but in that moment a part of Glimmer wished he didn’t. He, on the other hand, was just really enchanted with the idea of making her eyes shine.

“No. No. Forget what I said, I’m not in love with you.”

He laughed, leaving a kiss on her forehead “We can wait, it's fine with me.”

“Thank you. Also, maybe we can talk better tomorrow? Because I’m tired.”

“We can. Let’s go to sleep, Glims” he smiled, hugging her by the shoulders. At that exact moment they heard a loud noise coming from the kitchen. They looked at each other before Glimmer teleported to there without even asking.

The founded no one else than Catra and Adora looking at each other like dumb kids that were trying to come up wit an excuse to something they did. Apparently that worked, because they immediately came up with exactly that; an excuse.

“We don’t know how that happened” Catra said, pointing her finger to the broken plates on the floor “They were like that when we arrived”

Glimmer and Bow looked at each other.

“Sure, you too arrived just at the same time they broke?” Bow raised an eyebrow. Catra just nodded but Adora was just standing there, trying to not look suspicious. It only made her look suspicious anyways. “Adora?”

“Fine! Catra wouldn’t let me kiss her because I called her kitty so I was following her and accidentally knocked all the plates. I’m sorry” Adora made puppy eyes to Bow; she knew it was more probable for him to forgive her first and then convince Glimmer to do the same.

“Kitty is such a cute nickname!” Bow said with excitement.

“No, it's not!” Catra hissed, making everyone laugh. 

Glimmer actually didn't care about some broken plates. “Let’s just clean it up”

Catra rolled her eyes, but she followed Adora when she started to pick up the pieces of glass on the floor carefully. Bow joined while Glimmer teleported in look for some cleaning supplies not that far away. When Glimmer came back, they just cleaned up everything in silence before sitting on the table casually. Glimmer teleported again, this time to look for some cake and put it in front of her friends.

“It’s still a birthday. We get to eat cake” the queen said, smiling at them. She definitely felt a lot better now than hours before. “Also, I’m planning a trip to Mystacol, so Adora make sure Catra is...informed”

“You will probably have a better experience that me” Adora said, eating from her cake. Catra was shamelessly sitting on her legs while also eating.

“It wasn’t so bad! You just destroyed a couple of hundreds of crystals. But you did save everyone after” Bow said

“She always saves people when she’s visiting a place. Is like, her thing” Catra made fun “That’s why I love her”

Bow and Glimmer let out a “aww” that made Catra realize she had said that outloud. Adora laughed.

“Prove that she does love She Ra too.”

They shared a laugh, but it became nothing when they felt the presence of someone else with them in the kitchen. They turned around, finding a sleepy Frosta with teary eyes looking around. Glimmer was the first to react, walking to her.

“Frosta, what’s wrong?” she asked, not having to do much to get on her eye level.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were here with everyone” she whispered “I...its nothing. I will just wake up Perfuma”

“Hey, no, it’s okay. You don’t have to go” Glimmer said, taking her hands.

Catra knew that look Frosta had in her eyes. She thought about staying silent, but when she saw the confusion in Bow's eyes and the worry in everyone else’s, she decided to talk. “Was it a bad dream? I have those all the time.”

Catra knew she wasn’t Frosta’s favorite person, but it did look like that was exactly what was happening. Glimmer gave the youngest a soft smile. Sometimes, she also has nightmares when she slept alone, or in another place that wasn’t her bed. Adora could also understand that after all that had happened with the Horde and Horde Prime.

“We all get those,” Glimmer Frosta’s hands “Want to talk about it? Or do you want me to help you back to sleep?”

Frosta thought about it for a moment. Her red cheeks let them know she was embarrassed. She then shrugged her shoulders “I...I just want to sleep.”

Adora looked at Bow, and he nodded to his friend. “Maybe you would like to sleep in another room?”

“We can go to my room” Glimmer said “If you want, we will stay with you. My mom...she used to sing to me when I had nightmares. I could try it if you want.”

Frosta was still ashamed, but she nodded in response. It had happened the first time when she slept at Perfuma’s home, and she and Scorpia had slept with her so it didn’t happen again.

The Best Friend Squad looked at each other, and then went to Glimmer, who teleported them to her room. Adora went to turn on one of the lights so they could see the stairs of Glimmer’s bed.

“Maybe we can go with the others” said Adora “Or sleep down here. Catra doesn’t enjoy how high your bed is.”

Glimmer laughed softly “Sure, whatever you want. Do you want to go to my bed, Frosta?”

“Um...won’t I fall? It looks...really high” the ice queen said, biting her lips with nervousness.

“Nonsense! Come, I will go with you” Bow said, taking Frosta’s hand to help her go up the stairs. This immediately made Catra look for Glimmer’s eyes and give her a funny smile. Glimmer just teleported to her bed; she really didn’t want to accidentally blurt out that they had kissed just like an hour before.

When she got to the bed, she looked down to Catra and Adora making themselves comfortable in her long bed-like chair where the two of them ironically fit perfectly. She threw a blanket for them, as they had enough pillows. She then looked at Frosta, who shyly sat at Glimmer’s bed. She smiled at her, palming besides her.

“You don’t have to be ashamed. We are practically sisters now.” she said, seeing her eyes open with excitement.

“Really?” she went closer to Glimmer “I just...I never sleep away from home. It makes me...have nightmares.”

“Well, you don’t have nothing to worry about here. We will stay with you all night.” Bow said, throwing himself just besides Glimmer.

Glimmer nodded, then using one of the blankets to cover Frosta, and then gave one to Bow with a silly smile on her face.

“I want you to cover me too!” he said, and not only did he laugh but everyone else did too. Glimmer rolled her eyes “Glimmer! That’s not fair. I _am_ your _best friend._ ” he said, teasing her.

Her cheeks became red as apples “Shut up” she said, rolling her eyes before covering him with the blanket too.

He smiled, hugging her and Frosta together. “Now let’s sleep, little ones”

“Bow, shut up” Catra said out loud, making him laugh.

Frosta snuggled closer to Glimmer, which made the latest feel...odd. In a good way. She really saw Frosta as a little sister, and even though she had turned thirteen, she was still a kid that lost her parents at a young age and got a whole kingdom too. She saw so much of herself in Frosta, and she wanted to protect her and care for her in every way she could.

Everything became silent for some minutes, but Frosta eventually opened her eyes to look at Glimmer.

“Glimmer, I can’t sleep” she whispered, believing everyone else was already asleep.

“Want me to sing for you? She whispered back. Frosta laughed softly but then she nodded 

“I have never heard you sing.”

“I don’t do it often, but when I was little and I had bad dreams, my mom would sing to me.” she said, smiling just remembering that. “I just know that lullaby, so I’m sorry if it's a little...well I don’t know.”

“My dad used to sing for me too” Frosta said “I would like it”

Glimmer nodded. She took a deep breath, before humming to remember the rhythm of the lullaby. Frosta looked with attention to her, waiting. 

“All through the night...I will be watching you…”she began in a soft voice, caressing Frosta’s hair just like Angella used to do to her. _“And all through the night I will be standing over you…”_

Catra and Adora looked at each other when hearing her. Neither of them had actually heard Glimmer sing before, and she didn’t sound bad. Adora smiled, pulling Catra closer to her.

_And through the bad dreams  
I’ll be right there baby…_

Catra closed her eyes, just letting herself be held by Adora. The blonde girl smiled, because one day that had seemed like something she would never have again, and now she had Catra in her arms. She could protect her forever from every bad dream, from the world. She could love her everyday, forever.

_Holding your hand  
Telling you everything’s gonna be alright   
When you cry  
I’ll be there baby _

Frosta began closing her eyes, getting close to Glimmer, who suddenly felt really nostalgic. Just by her side, Bow was looking at her with a smile on his face; he was so in love with her. And now he would never stop thinking about how she would sing to their kids one day, and he would be the happiest man alive. Maybe he was precipitating himself, but he really wanted that. He could see that kind of future, even when they literally had just kissed for the first time.

_Telling you  
You’re never nothing less than beautiful _

Glimmer closed her eyes tightly, imagining her mother singing on the other side of the bed, when everything felt like it would be okay. Like when she didn’t know she had everything she would ever want. When she didn’t know how much things would change, and how much she would miss her.

Nonetheless, she would always be her angel. She would always be taking care of her, and now, she could do the same with someone else.

_“So don’t you worry ...I’m your angel standing by”_ she finished, with a broken voice that Frosta didn’t notice as she fell asleep. Glimmer smiled softly, then leaning her head to look at Bow. “I can feel you looking at me”

“I think I love you a little too much” he whispered, wiping the tears on her face. “Let’s sleep, tomorrow your dad will be back”

Glimmer nodded, and he got close enough to hug her too. She closed her eyes, thinking of everything that had happened. She felt again that warmth on all her body she had felt throughout the day. Maybe it was happiness. She hoped it was.

“Bow?” she whispered. He let out a soft ‘um?’ “I love you too. And thank you”

He smiled, leaving a kiss on her cheek “Good night, Glims”

“Yeah, goodnight, Sparkles.” Catra said, and she could feel her smile through her voice “I’m calling it”

“I will cast a spell on you” Glimmer rolled her eyes, then hearing her laugh “Adoraa”

“Stop. You will wake Frosta up” Adora said. “Goodnight guys”

“Goodnight, Adora! And Catra!” Bow scream-whispered. 

“Just go to sleep everyone” Glimmer said “Also, I love you all. Including you, Catra”

Catra groaned in response “Whatever, Glimmer”

“Did you call her Glimmer?” Adora asked

“Everyone shut up, time to sleep,” said Bow, and they laughed. Once again, it felt just right being with them, and finally Glimmer could sleep all through the night.


	10. Frosta's Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning after Angella’s birthday, Glimmer and Bow make a decision about their relationship, Catra reveals some hidden feelings to the person she least expected and Frosta, after a night in Bright Moon with uncertainty in her head, discovers her new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so forgive me any mistakes! Enjoy!

10

“Good morning, Glimmer” was the first thing the queen of Bright Moon heard, which made her groan. 

“I will wake up in the afternoon” she mumbled, using the blanket to cover her face so the light wouldn’t bother her or completely make her wake up.

“If you don’t wake up I will tell Catra and Adora that we kissed” Bow whispered in her ear, making the pink haired girl open her eyes with one eyebrow raised. Her cheeks turned red with just the thought of it.

“Do you think that will work with me?” she whispered back. She knew Bow wouldn’t tell them just because she didn’t want to wake up; he was a gentleman after all. She looked around for Frosta when she remembered the night before.

“She’s with the others, who already woke up. They are eating breakfast” Bow smiled innocently. He then leaned on to her, resting his head just on her stomach “I miss you, wake up”

“You don't,” she said, closing her eyes again “I am tired, Bow, five more minutes?”

“I gave you ten more than everyone else.” he said, also closing his eyes “Also, why have you never sang to me? What other things are you hiding from me apart from your feelings and the fact that you can cook dumplings?”

She laughed, but it was hard because he had his head resting on her stomach “You are so dramatic”

He looked for one of her hands, taking it before locking their fingers together. She pressed her own lips with a smile; it was still surprising the feeling holding hands made her feel, even when they had held hands so many times before. She squeezed his hand, and he did back with a smile.

“Hey” he called her “Um...when we decided we were best friends we just...did, you know? We knew we were best friends and started calling each other like that. Is…” he wasn’t going straight to the point, so she knew he was nervous. She opened her eyes to find a blushing Bow.

“Bow?” she let out a chuckle that made him relax a little. He looked for her gaze, and he smiled when he spotted her shining eyes. “Just get to the point”

“Yeah” he nodded “What I was trying to ask is...well, maybe I don’t really have to ask but are we together?”

Glimmer opened her eyes a little wider, with notorious surprise. She definitely hadn’t thought about if they were together. Like actually together, like Adora and Catra, or Spinella and Netossa. She sat down, making him also sit down on her bed. Was that actually what they wanted? To be girlfriend and boyfriend?

Bow was waiting patiently. He had expected her to just say they were, but he wasn’t going to pressure her if she didn’t want them to officially be something. That was the reason he had asked in the first place; he knew Glimmer well enough.

“Arrow boy! Sparkles! You already had enough time” Catra’s voice filled the room “Also, I think your dad just arrived.”

“Right! My dad” Glimmer looked at Bow, squeezing his hand again before nodding. She then teleported both of them to Catra’s (and Melog’s) side. “I will be out in a minute! I have to get ready”

They understood. “Sure, we will see you...there” said Bow, letting go of her hand before looking at Catra with a smile “Was breakfast good, Catra?”

“It was okay” she shrugged her shoulders, but she had enjoyed it very much “Let go, Melog”

She started walking away and Melog followed, and suddenly Bow too. Catra was already used to him being just around. Although they had only talked alone that time in the kitchen before Angella’s birthday...and that had been literally one day ago. Catra didn’t need to guide Melog around, so she just played with her hands in silence. She then realized that was her opportunity.

“Umm, Bow?” Catra didn’t look at him; she never used Glimmer’s or Bow’s names. It felt more...friendly? In her mind, her nicknames were what she should call them, and when she used their names, it suddenly felt like they were closer. Did she want to be closer? She did. Was it really scary for her to be vulnerable with them? Totally. “I was wondering…”

“You want to ask me for something?” Bow smiled with excitement.

Catra made a face “I...well, Adora said you are the friendship guy. And well, I think I have a question about friendship”

Bow couldn’t hide that he was happy that Catra had decided to talk to him about friendship. He knew that his friends saw him as the friendship guy, and they normally did ask him about friendship, but he didn’t expect Catra to ask him. Not so soon after they had become friends officially. He had expected that it would at least take her a year or so, but he was happy it was sooner. So much sooner.

“Of course, just tell me” he said, getting to her side “I hope is not about Adora”

“Me and Adora are not friends” Catra said, as if it was obvious, because it was “She’s my...girlfriend.” Still, it felt weird saying it. They had been best friends, and then enemies, and then friends for a short time before being together...but she knew they were. “Is actually about someone else. Someone who...betrayed me.”

Bow could only think about Adora, but he didn’t know exactly what had happened with Double Trouble so she was his only choice. 

“Okay, a friend who betrayed you”

“Yes...umm, well, I know I did so many things wrong. I betrayed many people too but I didn’t see that coming. I thought that maybe they were really my friend and suddenly they betrayed me. I had decided just to...forget about them, but” Catra crossed both her arms over her chest, hugging herself with her tail. Bow realized that Melog was showing Catra was a little angry “They came back, and they don’t have anyone else and I promised to help them. And I don’t know if I can, because…”

“It still hurts” he finished for her “They hurted you and now they need you, and you still care but it still hurts you what they did.”

Catra nodded slowly “Yeah...and I don’t know why!” she let out a sigh “I don’t know...what to do. And I don’t want to tell Adora, because I know she will say I should get far from people like them, but I...can’t. Why?”

Bow smiled softly “You know, my first real fight with Glimmer was when Horde Prime happened. When you saved her, I was so relieved, but I was so upset with her. It hurt me that she didn’t listen. It hurted me how she treated us, and, well...I felt like she had left me behind because she always included me in her crazy plans. But I still wanted to protect her, and I wanted to be there for her...so we talked.”

“I can’t.” Catra stopped in her place, deciding not to walk more towards the room where the princesses where “I...don’t know what to say. You know? Forget about it”

“You can practice with me” Bow said “You can try to tell me what you would say to them.”

Catra thought about it a little “Really?”

Bow nodded “Go ahead. I won’t even talk”

Catra took a deep breath, thinking about it for a moment more. She did want to do it because it might help her, but she didn’t want to...be weak. What if Bow judged her? What if he went ahead and told Adora before the two of them could talk? 

She then remembered that he was...Bow. Everyone loved him, and everyone trusted him. And she knew she could too.

“Fine” she whispered “Um..”

“What did I do wrong? What hurted you, Catra?”

Catra remembered the Horde. The last time she saw Double Trouble and how they left there to die. They knew people before had hurt her, hadn’t believed in her, hadn’t trusted her, that they hadn’t needed her...left her. And yet Double Trouble told her it was her fault. They had decided that she wasn’t enough, that she couldn’t do what was necessary, and was sure that everything she worked for was going to be destroyed.

And she couldn’t say it. “I don’t want to do this,” she whispered.

“Hey, you don’t have to,” Bow said “Do you...need a hug? I can also do that”

Catra doubted for a moment, but she just nodded. Bow didn’t wait for more before wrapping his arms around the brunette, who took a second before corresponding the hug. She wasn’t used to being hugged by someone that wasn't Adora or Scorpia, but it felt...good. It felt good to talk to someone else that wasn’t Perfuma, and it felt good to feel...she had friends.

“Aw! I want in too!” Glimmer took the two friends by surprise, and she didn't wait either to hug Catra -and Bow. “Sorry.” she then said, pulling away “I just, you know, wanted to check on you two because you were not there with the others.”

“Sure, on us two” Catra said with a smirk on her face. She felt like herself again. “Sure it wasn’t to see your boyfrien-”

“Shut up” Glimmer rolled her eyes, interrupting her. She surely didn’t expect Bow to be so gullible exactly that moment.

“Wait, she already knows?”

Glimmer let out a sigh. 

“Wait, really!?” Catra opened her eyes wide “You two are together finally?”

Glimmer and Bow looked at each other. Maybe it wasn’t going to be so easy to keep it a secret for a couple of days.

\-------------------

The princesses had left. At least, Spinerella, Netossa, Entrapta, Mermista and Sea Hawk had already left. Scorpia and Perfuma, who were the one’s taking Frosta home, had accepted Glimmer’s request to stay a little more. Glimmer had appeared with Bow and Catra (and Melog) and had talked a little with her dad before saying goodbye to everyone who was ready to leave. Adora had happily been eating what she could in peace before her girlfriend sat on her legs and took her food; typical Catra by now. Catra had kind of promised to not tell anyone about Bow and Glimmer, but she needed them to tell Adora so she wouldn't hide it from her too. They accepted. 

“Frosta?” Glimmer sat beside the ice queen, who was trying hard to finish her new drawing. She had been really focused on working on her drawing skills since the war ended. Scorpia helped a lot. 

“Hey Glimmer” Frosta smiled, looking at Glimmer “Umm...I wanted to thank you for letting me sleep with you last night. ”

“oh, it was nothing,” Glimmer smiled too. She knew probably Perfuma had told her to thank Glimmer for it, but she knew she was honestly grateful. “My dad and I, with a little help, did something for you. He wanted me to wait until he was back so we could show it to you. Wanna go to see it?”

Frosta was a little confused. She wasn't used to people just doing things for her because they wanted to.

“For me?” 

“Yeah, I think you will really like it,” Glimmer said with excitement. She took Frosta's hand when she nodded, teleporting both of them to the corridors. They appeared before King Micah. “We’re here.”

“Hi Frosta!” Micah smiled to her “I know you probably will think this was too much, but Glimmer agreed with me! And she already told me about last night, so this is perfect!”

“You told him about last night?” Frosta looked at Glimmer.

“Just that we slept together” Glimmer gave her a wink “But...yeah, we hope you like it as much! We have a couple of spare rooms, and we thought that maybe you should have one here. ”

Frosta opened her eyes with surprise.

“That way you can come and stay whenever you like!” Micah opened the room before them, revealing a decorated room. Glimmer smiled before pushing Frosta carefully to see it.

Frosta looked around the room. There was a bed really similar to Glimmer’s, but it wasn’t as up as her’s. It also had stairwells, and was decorated with blue and white pillows, blankets and even stuffed animals like penguins. She also saw there were a couple of night tables with pictures of her with Glimmer and Micah, with her and Scorpia and Perfuma, Netossa and Spinerella, and even with the princesses. There were also some drawings that were definitely made by Scorpia of her and the princesses.

“It’s really basic but with time it will feel more like your room, you know, when you start bringing stuff you like.” Glimmer said, resting one of her hands in the youngest girl’s shoulder. “I also brought some crystals! You said before you liked the ones I have.”

Micah went inside, taking one of the pictures of them two “And you can totally change the pictures! Or you can bring some from home.”

“It’s...perfect. Thank you.” Frosta’s voice made the two Moon Bright royals look at her. She was holding back tears, trying not to alarm them with her crying, but it did anyways.

“Oh no, she hates it” Micah said, leaving behind the picture of them to get closer to Frosta “We’re sorry! We thought…”

“I don’t hate it” Frosta quickly said “I love it...is...is just…”

“Dad, I think she’s actually crying because she likes it,” Glimmer said, with tears in her eyes, and a wide smile. Glimmer hugged her “You are going to make us cry!”

Micah now had happy, teary eyes too. He went to them to include himself on the hug. Frosta smiled though the tears; she never had expected them to actually care so much about her, lees give her a whole room so she could stay with them. It made her feel part of...a family. She had been really young when her parents were gone, so she wasn’t exactly good with people...or family, but now it felt like maybe now she was part of one. 

“This is so cute!” 

Or multiple.

“Scorpia!” Perfuma scream-whispered, but it was already late. Glimmer, Micah and Frosta already saw every one.

Scorpia, Perfuma, Bow, and Adora were now wiping their own tears. In her hands, Catra was holding one of the communicators Entrapta had given to the rebellion for communication, and there Spinerella and Netossa were watching with heartwarming looks on their faces. 

“Family hug, then?” said Bow, smiling at Frosta. Nobody waited to run to the hug, except Catra who was still holding the two wives. 

“Catra, you better take us to that hug” Netossa said, and Catra made a face but she actually went. Adora smiled, pulling her girlfriend close so they could all hug.

Frosta had isolated herself when she lost one family, but now she had the biggest of all and she couldn’t be happier. She found friends, family...she found home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! I missed writing daily for Glimbow. I also wanted to add something of other characters this time. Hope you all don't mind


	11. Micah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter with no much plot, just Micah suspecting of something between Glimmer and Bow, and Adora realizing that her best friends were just now starting to date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a little bored so I wrote this before the Best Friend Squad trip to Mystacol (next chapter, up Monday!) Remember that English is not my first language, so forgive me any mistakes. Enjoy!

11

It had been a day after the princess sleepover. Everyone had gone back to their normal duties, including Glimmer herself. She was trying to accommodate some new staff on the castle with the help of her dad, who was eager to be part of a castle's decision that wasn't what they were going to eat over the week. Still, he could sense that Glimmer was behaving strangely, he had realized throughout the day, but hadn’t said anything because he knew that she would appreciate that he let her do at least a couple of things before he interrupted with his thoughts. Still, he could feel that there was something she wanted to say, but wasn’t.

And that was a lot to say for him, because he literally had known his teenager queen daughter only for a month and a half.

“Is everything alright, Glimmer?” he finally asked when everyone left the throne room. She gazed at him, a little confused by his question.

“Why do you ask?” she answered, then nodding “Everything is alright. I just...I am a little tired. And miss my friends.” She wasn’t lying, not completely anyways. She did miss her friends, and was a little tired too, but she was just thinking about how she had to tell him about her new relationship with Bow. She was afraid he didn’t exactly like him, not like Angella did.

She and Bow had actually talked about their relationship after Catra discovered they were in one. They had decided that telling Adora was probably a good idea, as they would definitely start using pet names and all that with each other, and also Catra really didn’t want to hide that from her girlfriend. Glimmer still wanted to wait on her dad; she was nervous because of that. She wanted to test the waters, know if he liked Bow or not, before telling him they were in an actual relationship. After all, she had told him they were ‘just friends’ the first night after Horde Prime defeat, so now it could take him by surprise.

“Oh, well, maybe you should rest a little. ” 

Glimmer smiled softly at her dad “Yeah, I wish I could, but we have to finish before tomorrow. I want everything in order so we can go to Mystacol without a problem.” 

“I think I can handle it from here, babygirl.” he smiled, hugging Glimmer by the shoulders “I used to do all these duties with your mom anyway, and I'm sure Adora and Catra will enjoy some of your company. And Bow too.”

He saw her cheeks take a pinkish color. Oh? _Oh._ He knew what that was about. He had been young once, too. 

“Umm...”

“He's nice. I like him.“ he then said, interrupting her. He caught her eyes, and for a moment he remembered his dear Angie. She looked so much like her, but at the same time, she was really different to Angella. But in things like her manners, the way she smiled, the easy her eyes twinkled...she was just like her mother.

The way her eyes glimpsed was the same way Angella's eyes did for him so long ago. He would never come between a feeling like that, especially not for his only daughter, because he was lucky enough to have known a love like that with her mother. Maybe he wasn't so excited that his little girl was now a grown woman with a kingdom and a possible lover, but what could he do? He could only decide between not supporting her or being happy for her. He wanted to do the latest; he wasn’t about to lose his little girl again after all those years they lost.

“You really think so? I mean...mom really liked him too.” Glimmer almost whispered, and Micah couldn't help but smile. “Not that it matters! She also liked Adora, and Perfuma, and...”

“Well, your mom always had a good taste. Just look at me” he let out a laugh, and Glimmer relaxed a little, laughing with him “I know you do too.”

Maybe he wasn't going to freak out about her and Bow after all. Glimmer smiled, hugging her dad tight. Not only because she now knew that he really liked Bow, but because it was the first time they could joke and talk about Angella without feeling blue. They hadn't talked much about her after realizing she hadn’t been to her room, but maybe they were now ready.

“Hey...just so you know. I went to mom's room. I took some things I wanted for me, maybe you could see if you want to save something? Then...we could prepare it for you. It was your room too after all.”

Micah smiled, nodding “That's great. I'm proud of you, you know? I will take a look after finishing your duties so you can have a break. And I will not accept a no, I don't have anything more interesting to do anyways.”

“Thank you, dad” she knew she couldn't argue with him “I love you.”

And her eyes were still shining, and he knew that at least he was certain his daughter loved him after all that time they were apart. Angella had done a good job with her, and he hoped he could at least follow her steps and be there for Glimmer.

\----

“Hi!” Glimmer appeared out of nowhere, as she normally did, before Catra and Adora. Catra jumped to the other side of the bed, hissing when seeing the sparkly queen. Adora was used to it, so she just smiled at her best friend.

“Hi Glimmer” the blonde princess smiled, looking to her girlfriend next “Catra still needs to get used to you appearing like that”

“Sorry” Glimmer said, throwing herself to the now empty side of the bed beside Adora. “My dad wants me to take a break. I feel like I haven't talked to you since, who knows! Days.”

“I'm still here” Catra raised an eyebrow, getting close to Glimmer “Thats my side”

“Sure?” Glimmer stuck out her tongue in the direction of Catra before hugging Adora. 

“Get out, Sparkles!” Catra didn't even give her time to get out before literally sitting on top of her. Glimmer let out all the air on her lungs before teleporting away from her “Thanks”

“Aw, you two are friends!” Adora said, smiling widely to her best friend and her girlfriend. 

Glimmer rolled her eyes, “She's the one who doesn't want to accept she likes me”

“Oh, she never admits she likes someone. She told me my whole life she didn't like me and guess what? She loves me” Adora said proudly in her voice and face, while the brunette besides her just hid her face in the bed covers. “Like she literally loved me while she was fighting me.”

“You two are so weird.” Glimmer chuckled “But that makes me feel better. I do like you, princess Catra”

“Don't. Don't call me that!” Catra opened her mouth in a perfect circle, looking directly at Glimmer “I'm not a princess!”

“You will eventually be, you know, when you marry Adora.” Glimmer's smile grew wider when she saw Catra —and Adora— get blushy cheeks because of her comment. “Unless you prefer prince, I will totally say prince Catra instead.”

“I don't want to be call a prince-”

“Princess Catra it is!” Glimmer said while sitting on the edge of the bed “So in other news, tomorrow we will be going to Mystacol and we will sleep there so you know, prepare yourselves.”

“Are you sure your aunt wants me there?” Adora asked, making a face. 

“or me? She might hate me. Like everyone” Catra said “And don't think this means you can call me princess. That's the worst nickname somebody has given me. ”

“But you call me princess” Adora said, looking at Catra with puppy eyes. This made the feline blush again. 

Glimmer smiled. “Oh, I didn't know Adora already had the nickname. Still, I will use it when I want” she shrugged her shoulders. “Also, yes, she is really excited. But that’s not exactly what I wanted to talk about.”

“Can I come in!?” Bow’s voice sounded from the other side of the room’s door. 

“Yes!” Adora said, and Bow opened the door with a smile on his face.

Catra rolled her eyes, it wasn’t worth her energy at that moment, so she just decided to ignore her. Glimmer turned her head to see Bow, and a little, complice, smile appeared on her face. She was wondering how they waited so long after their confession to actually start dating. It had only been two days, and it already felt like they had been together for years.

“Hi Glimmer!” he said, cheerfully “Adora, Catra” He smiled at them, sitting beside Glimmer before casually hugging her by the shoulders. 

“Are you always so...happy? How?” Adora sat down on the bed, and Catra just rested her head on her girlfriend’s legs for comfort. “Like, do you just...wake up happy?”

“I have many reasons to be happy, so, yes” Bow nodded “So, does she know?” 

Catra and Glimmer looked at Adora before shaking their heads no. Adora raised an eyebrow in response, confused on what she had to know. 

“No, I was waiting for you” Glimmer said, resting her head on her boyfriend, still smiling. She couldn’t stop doing it, anyways.

“What? What happened?” 

“Wel...we have something to tell you, but we will not anyone else yet. Maybe after our trip to Mystaol. It has to stay between us” Bow said. The excitement was obvious in his voice, which made Glimmer giggle. Catra just rolled her eyes at the scene too corny for her own taste.

“Umm sure, what is it? Did you guys did...something illegal?”

“No” Glimmer quickly responded “I mean, we have, kinda, but it has nothing to do with that..” Glimmer took one of Bow’s hand, smiling now softly “Bow and I...we are together, as a couple”

Adora stayed with the same face when Glimmer finished; waiting for something to be revealed. That led to an awkward silence in the room before Catra sat down beside the blonde girl and weakly hit her in the arm.

“Hey!” Adora took her eyes to Catra 

“Are you not going to react? Did you hear them?” Catra scream-whispered. It didn’t matter at all, because Bow and Glimmer could still hear her. They were a little confused, too.

“Wait...That was it!?” Adora looked back to her two friends “Wait! You two weren’t already together!?”

Catra let out an unintentional laugh when she saw the ace’s of Glimmer and Bow become as red as tomatoes. Adora was genuinely confused about it; she knew they cared about each other, and it made sense to her that they had been together since they defeated Horde Prime, maybe even before. She could blame it on her not-so-used-to-that-much-affection.

“I can’t believe you thought we were together” Glimmer began

“That’s so cute!” Bow said just after, with even more excitement.

“You two really weren’t together?” Adora let out a sigh “Well, I think I might have misinterpreted your...relationship?”

“You are a dummy,” Catra said, still laughing. “I knew they were in love but, please, they were oblivious! Didn't you see their faces when Nets and her wife were talking? Priceless” 

“Hey! We didn’t make fun of you and your questions!” Glimmer crossed her arms on her chest “ _Anyways_ , we just...we don’t want to tell my dad or my aunt yet, and we are going to Mystacol tomorrow so…”

“Oh, sure! I can keep a secret. I kept my love for Catra a secret for three yea-”

“You didn't,” Glimmer raced to say, and Bow followed her.

“You definitely did not” 

“Oh please, not even to save your life” Catra said “You were too obvious”

“You were too oblivious to actually see it, Catra, so don’t even go there” Glimmer looked at the feline with a funny smirk “That’s probably the main reason for your...enemy phase.”

“Of course not.” Catra curled closer to Adora. “And we are not talking about us! You too spent all this time acting like you were together”

“It’s called friendship” Bow smiled “And some hints of love, of course, but friendship”

Adora caressed Catra’s growing hair carefully, listening to her friends discuss the difference between a friendship affection and love affection. It kind of reminded her of the beginnings of her in Bright Moon, when she had been so confused by Glimmer and Bow’s affective ways. She knew little about it, but they were patient enough to explain it to her and to also, show it to her. Catra had learned a couple of things because of Scorpia, but Adora knew she was still a little confused by the meaning of things like hugs and kisses, even when she enjoyed doing it with Adora. Nonetheless, she knew that with Bow and Glimmer she would get used to it pretty soon.

“Adora?” Catra called her, getting her out of her train of thought “Etheria to Adora”

“Oh, sorry” she giggled “What?”

“Do you want to eat something, silly?” Catra stretched before looking again towards her girlfriend.

“We can eat something and see a movie” Glimmer said eagerly “It’s been weeks since the best friend squad spends the night together”

“Yes! Best friend squad sleepover!” Bow shouted

“We live here. We literally slept in Glimmer’s room one night ago” Catra said, finally sitting down “And you two always fall asleep”

“We don’t!” Glimmer said

“Yo- You do.” Adora smiled, getting up “But i’m hungry so let's eat anyways”

It only took a second for Glimmer to teleport them, then remembering that Catra didn’t like to ‘travel’ that way. She promised to remember next time, and then offered her a ‘i'm sorry cake’ which only made Adora and Bow tear up with happiness and made them both let out a groan. Just a normal beginning to their sleepovers. They decided to watch ‘the princess diary’ but neither of them was awake when, while the movie was still playing, Micah came to check up on them and saw Glimmer, Catra and Adora sleeping soundly.

He stared for a second, and a smile appeared on his face. He never thought he would be back home. Not even in his dream he imagined he would be seeing his daughter again, or that he would actually have the opportunity of being part of her life. He also didn’t imagine caring deeply for two girls that experienced Shadow Weavers abusive tactics.  
“Oh, em...Hey, King Micah” he also didn’t expect to get to know his daughter's love. Still, he was deeply grateful for the opportunity. He smiled at Bow.

“Hi son. Are you staying the night?” He could sense his nervousness. Things that love do. “It’s pretty late anyways, and we are leaving in the morning.”

“Yeah, I guess I am.” Bow nodded, not completely sure.

“Great.” Micah was about to leave but he stopped himself, turning to face Bow again “Oh, Bow, just in case you were wondering...I don’t dislike you. Or the idea of you being with my daughter. If you...feel something for her, it's fine with me.”

“Wait, really?” Bow almost couldn’t hide the happiness that brought him. Almost.

“So you do feel something for her” Micah kept his smile. “Great. Now, remember that she is my only blood-related daughter and I did spend years on Beast Island and survived on my own. Also, I know magic.”

Bow felt cold sweat down his spine. He didn’t even get to talk before Micah exited the room. He looked over to Glimmer, who was sound asleep. He smiled faintly; he would never break her heart anyways. She was worth it. She was always worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how long I'm going to do this fic, but I'm writing daily so enjoy!


End file.
